When the Lights Go Out - The Lost Episodes of Season 11
by MrsSpookyLiz
Summary: Mulder & Scully are sent to Boston on a case involving a Ouija Board and a murder, they are also trying to deal with the new stage of their renewed relationship, whilst dealing with their past. Where will this lead them? Will they remain focused and together? Can they solve this case or are they in way over their heads? Romance / MSR / Horror / Action / Sci Fi / Angst
1. Chapter 1

**_When the Lights Go Out_**

 ** _The Lost Episodes of Season 11 – The X-Files_**

 _(Set after the Lost Art of Forehead Sweat 11x4)_

 _By MrsSpookyLiz_

 _Disclaimer – As much as I would love to, I do not own the X-Files, Fox and Chris Carter do.._

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

12.34am, Downtown Boston, Massachusetts

Nicole had known from the moment they were sat there in the dark, that this was the stupidest idea she could ever have had.

She had thought it would be fun, summoning up the spirits of whoever lived in that creepy mansion. She didn't believe in that kind of thing, she thought it would be a good scare for her and her friends as they had yet another round of Jägermeister, instead of the parties at people's houses, which had gotten boring.

She knew the drill, don't do Ouija boards, the movies taught her that much. But so what? It was the danger that made it more exciting, and Brad had wanted to do it too, so of course, she had done it with him. She loved him, so she had felt safe enough with him around, even after everyone else had bailed…

 _Brad.._

As she ran through the streets of downtown the tears were pouring down her cheeks, as she still had the image of Brad, frozen in fear in her mind, then the blood. There was so much blood all over the place, she couldn't see straight. He was dead all of a sudden, and she had just screamed and ran out of there, as the whole place had been a blood bath. She couldn't see as her vision was blurry and it was so dark, she had no idea where she was going, she just wanted to go to the police station as fast as she could.

As she turned the corner, people stopped and stared at her like she was mad woman. She must have looked a state, but then again, she was in a state. It was raining hard and she was soaked, but she could hardly feel it. All she could think about was her dead boyfriend, and how the hell was she going to explain that to the cops? They were surely going to suspect her, but she couldn't just leave it, she had to do the right thing..

She finally reached the downtown police station and screamed at the top of her lungs for help, the sobs were erupting from her chest as she just collapsed against the glass doors and slid down onto the steps, in a heap of despair and fear.

Her boyfriend was dead, and she was next.

The voice had told her, she was next…

* * *

The Unremarkable House, 5.30am, Rural West Virginia

Scully was getting used to the rise and fall of his chest against her cheek as they slept wrapped up in each other's arms. She had forgotten just how warm he was, and how strong he was too. The fact that she had forgotten this surprised her, as she had loved him for so long, and had slept in his arms, in this bed for years, so how could she have forgotten? But she had, and she knew deep down why she had. Because she had forced herself to, over all this time of heart ache and loneliness. She had forced herself because otherwise she would have gone crazy with regret..

She sighed and opened her eyes for a moment, seeing his toned chest in the moonlight which was coming from the gap in the curtain, across the bed and their entwined naked bodies. She still couldn't believe it, how they were back in this situation. And it was still complicated, because they were still working together, and they hadn't spoken about what was really going on between them. May be she was to blame, she knew Mulder had tried, and failed. She just didn't want to talk about it. Was she still hurting? Was she unable to let him in? She wasn't sure what was wrong, but she just wasn't ready to accept that they were together again, it seemed like she was hoping for too much. It surely couldn't be that easy..

 _"Mmmph.."_

Mulder mumbled and moved against her, shifting and turning his head towards her, in his sleep. She felt her heart skip a beat, as her thoughts evaporated and she closed her eyes again, and tried to go back to sleep. They had about an hour until they should be getting up, it was a long drive from here to work. Her apartment was a lot nearer, but she hadn't been able to leave last night after their night on the couch, kissing and making out, over and over again, unable to stop with that stupid Bigfoot cast of Goop-o, left uneaten on the coffee table. She had just given him that little smile, and then they had both leaned in, and the rest... well the rest was history.

"Scully.." He mumbled and she opened her eyes again, as it was impossible not to when he said her name and surprised her like that, she wasn't sure if he was awake, but she looked up at him to check.

Nope, he was still asleep..

She smiled, feeling a warmth in her heart and she was amused of course, as he was mumbling her name in his sleep. But she wasn't ready for what happened next. He rolled closer to her and let out a little soft sound of happiness and frowned a little, as he wrapped his arms around her tighter and into a full hug, and buried his face into her neck.

She blinked a few times, and her heart was racing now as he held her so lovingly and with so much tenderness, it took her breath away. He was still asleep, bless him, but he was holding her like he never wanted to let her go.

She smiled a tiny smile on the corner of her lips and let out a long breath, as she slowly let herself relax. She needed to start letting him in more, she really did. This was _Mulder_ for god's sake, this was her Mulder, the love of her life, and yes they had a sad history, but they were sleeping together again and that was a big step forward. So, she turned her face more into his hair as he hugged her and nuzzled her nose there, getting comfier and wrapping her leg around his and her free arm around his waist. Her heart was pounding as it was so close and intimate..

She was scared of letting herself fall all the way in love with him again. It was going to take her some time and she knew he was already there, and that she probably was too, but she was in denial…

* * *

When the alarm finally went off and woke them both, Mulder groaned, but still didn't let her go, he smiled as he felt her all cuddled up to him, and he reached across her to the night stand to hit the off button. They didn't really snooze, there was no point, as he was already totally awake now that she was in his arms, as his body responded immediately.

He would never get bored of this, this was the first time they had slept together again since the Motel, and she had stayed the night, and they had woken up in his bed, their old bed which they used to share, for the first time in what felt like forever. He knew she had been a little unsure at first, as this bedroom held good and also bad memories, but she had given in and let him take her there, and what a night it had been…

"Hey beautiful." He mumbled softly and reached to cup her cheek, holding her close still. He smiled some more as her blue eyes opened and graced him with her beautiful soul, and he felt so much love in his chest he thought it might explode. "You ok?" He asked her gently and nuzzled his nose against hers. He really wanted to know that she was ok, and that she had slept, as he knew he had. He had had the best night sleep in a long, long time.

"Yeah.." She whispered softly and gave him a little sleepy smile on the corner of her lips.

"You sleep ok?" He asked her and caressed her cheek with his thumb, looking down at her like she was the most beautiful creature in the entire universe.

"Yes. Did you?" She whispered, not really saying a lot, but only what he needed to hear. Those walls were still there, he hadn't broken them all down just yet.

Mulder nodded and searched her face, "Yes. I slept like a baby, because you were here." He said softly and then leant in for a kiss, as he couldn't hold back any longer..

Scully hummed a little against his lips as he kissed her softly and lovingly, a gentle good morning kiss. She felt a tingle all down her body, as she was so affected by him, he really was so handsome and still the same Mulder she had loved all these years, and she was a lost cause really, she couldn't resist him…

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW!_**

 ** _IM BAAACK! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

FBI Headquarters – Washington D.C.

Later that day

Mulder opened the case documents and tapped his pencil on the name of the victim, Brad Thomason.

He was really interested in it already, he knew it was something he really wanted to dig his teeth into, Scully on the other hand had been finishing off their paperwork since she got in. It was amusing to watch her be so nonchalant about this new stage of their relationship, and professional as always. He respected her totally, he always had, so he knew it wasn't an issue between them. He loved her so much that it hurt, and he almost felt like he had been transported back in time to when they had been together and working side by side for the first time, that year before he got abducted and he left her, with their kid inside her… he sighed then and ran a hand through his hair, as he turned back to the case material, as he was getting himself worked up and upset. He needed to focus…

"You ok Mulder?"

Her voice made him look up again, and forced him to look at her innocently and he smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, you?" He asked her, flirting.

 _Yeah, he was flirting, he couldn't stop flirting with her at the moment.._

She arched her eyebrow and smirked a little, then looked back at the paperwork on her lap.

"I'm a little bored actually, tell me what's going on?" She asked, sighing and putting the papers on the desk and swinging around in her chair to face him.

Mulder couldn't help but look down at her crossed legs, and she was wearing a skirt. He had watched her put it on this morning, and he still couldn't believe that they were actually together again, that he was the lucky son of a bitch who she happened to join in bed in the Motel, and asked him to hold her.. and so on..

"Erm.. with the case?" He played, looking at her funnily, with a little smile still as his eyes moved back to her beautiful face.

Scully's eyebrow arched higher, as she had clearly seen him checking her legs out.

"Yes. The case. What else do you think I am talking about?" She dared, tilting her head to the side. Mulder noticed how her beautiful long flowing hair moved a little as she did that. She was so hot, so beautiful. _How the hell was he even still alive?!_

"Oh.. I have no idea.." He shrugged and tried not to chuckle, but it was difficult. He cleared his throat and chucked the file over to her. She caught it of course, as that woman was flawless. "Ouija boards. They are dangerous." He stated, pointing at her lap where the file now laid. He straightened up his tie and sat back, with his leg across the other, and looked at her expectantly, and was clearly checking her out once again.

He couldn't help it. She was too gorgeous. Plus, she was looking at the file now, so he could get away with it…

"Seriously? Ouija boards? Is this a joke Mulder?" She asked, amused as she looked through the details.

"Unfortunately for you, it is not."

"Well.." She sighed and flicked through the pages, "..the murder looks just like that, a murder. This girl, Nicole, she clearly killed her boyfriend."

"No evidence of that at all Scully, no weapons found, she ran to the cops for help, she said it was just them and he was killed out of nowhere, and she heard a voice saying she was next. She's now terrified, but the cops of course won't help-"

"- so you want to help her." She interrupted him, closing the file. She really thought it was a waste of time, but Mulder was interested, so she had better follow him.

"I do." He said with a smile, and stood up, putting on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a little frown, following him with her eyes. He didn't answer, but just got his keys out of his pocket. "Mulder?" She asked, as he was being irritating now. She knew that he loved winding her up like this.

"We are going to Boston." He stated simply, turning back to look at her.

"Mulder.. its.. seven or more hours to Boston, you could have told me. I would have packed.." She said a little exasperated, as she stood up too.

"No, no, we are taking a flight. I'll have you back home by ten." He smiled.

Scully frowned a little more and opened her mouth to object, as they never flew anywhere, as she didn't particularly enjoy it, and Mulder knew that.

"Don't tell me you are still not a fan of flying?" He asked her softly, but was still smiling a little, seemingly amused, yes he was being gentle about it as he didn't want her to be afraid, and didn't want her to do something she didn't want to. He took a few steps towards her and reached to take her hand, but didn't do it all the way, as she had strict rules about no displays of affection at work, and of course he respected that and understood. He just ended up brushing his fingertips against hers. She looked down at their fingers as they touched and then looked back up at him, kind of pissed that he hadn't warned her about this earlier, so she could at least be prepared.

"No, I don't mind flying." She shrugged and pulled away, as she wasn't going to let him enjoy this, and also, she should grow up by now. She was a grown woman, a medical doctor and an FBI Agent. She had avoided it as much as possible, but she had flown enough times to be calm about it. She was going to be fine…

"Mmhmm.." He nodded and kind of felt like he had messed up somehow, but as usual he was clueless as to how. She always kept him guessing. But before he could say anything else, she was on the way out.

"Wait up Scully..!" He hurried after her, shutting and locking their basement office after them as she was already on her way to the elevator to go to the airport.

"Who's driving?" She asked dryly, as she waited. Mulder caught up with her and stood next to her as the elevator came down slowly.

"We can both drive, then you can go home to your apartment after we get back.." He sighed and just left it, as she was clearly going to act like everything was fine.

So, they were going to Boston..

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

They drove separately to the airport.

Mulder was a little pissed at himself as he felt like he had messed up somehow, and that he wasn't going to get to see her again tonight, he really wanted to. He had slept so good with her that night, no nightmares or anything, and he hardly slept through the night unless he was with her. He loved having her body next to his, she just calmed him and made him relax, he felt safe and loved with her. She was his soul mate and the only one for him, he knew that. He had never gotten over her while they had been apart.

He pulled up outside the airport and parked his car, she was just behind him, he could see her Ford pull into another space and park up. With a sigh he climbed out and locked his Mustang, then went towards her to walk into the terminal with her. She seemed ok, she was acting like she wasn't angry at all, but deep down he knew she was a little.

"Hey, Scully.. I-"

"-Why are you looking at me like that Mulder?" She asked, looking at him funnily, as she locked her car and walked towards the terminal with him.

Mulder closed his mouth as he was half way through trying to find a way to apologize to her, for whatever reason, and put his hands into his pockets.

"I.. I wasn't.." He said lightly.

"I'm fine Mulder, I'm not afraid of flying for god's sake." She stated and rolled her eyes, and he felt himself relax, relieved.

"Ok.. but.. you used to b-"

"-I just wish you had told me, that we were going to Boston." She interrupted, ignoring him then and they entered the busy building and looked up to check the departure boards.

"I know, I booked it first thing this morning when read the case, I should have said, but you know what I'm like once I'm engrossed into something, everything else slips my mind."

"I _do_ know." She said in a low sarcastic voice, and for a moment he wasn't sure if she was pissed again, but when he looked at her, he caught her eye and she gave him a small smile. He smiled too then, and looked at her lips for a moment, then back up the departure board..

"We got just over an hour… it can be like a _date_." He teased then, with a little shrug.

"Oh, come on Mulder.." She snorted.

"What now?!"

"Going to the airport is not like a date, just like sitting in a car park isn't either.." She said with her eyebrow arched high again, amused.

Mulder chuckled and shifted on his feet, and then nodded his head towards security.

"I could buy you some food, we could get a drink at the bar before we get on the plane.." He said with his cool, smart ass attitude, _as if she could resist that?_

She shook her head and snorted again, trying not to be affected at all as she took a step forwards, "Shut up Mulder.." She quipped in her usual way as she walked away and he didn't hesitate as he followed her like a puppy dog, and he was kind of glad that she was in front of him, as the view he had of her walking away in those heels and that pencil skirt was the _best.._

* * *

The departure lounge was quite busy at D.C. Scully looked around as they stood there after security. Mulder was grinning, as he was _so_ going to take her for some food or a drink, and it _was_ like a date, he didn't care what snide comments she made. He was going to enjoy it..

"Come on, let's go eat." He said and gently placed his hand on the small of her back, which made her gasp involuntarily, as that's always what he used to do, and she had to admit that she had missed it, and loved it still.

Luckily, she didn't think he noticed, as they walked towards the food outlets. She was still acting like she wasn't bothered, but actually, there were some nice restaurants here now. It seemed like it had improved a lot since she had taken the time to enjoy some downtime before a flight. The last time she had taken a fight was with Agent Miller, to Dallas, and that had been rushed. She had been fine on that flight too, but she had been a little nervous when taking off, like always, _she really didn't know what she was so worried about.._

"What do you want to eat?" He asked her softly, a little too close to her ear for comfort, not that she didn't love the way his voice made her knees go a little wobbly, but this was work, and a public place.

"Erm… what are the options?" She asked and he moved with her more towards the restaurants.

"Theres a steakhouse, which – you know is _my_ first choice, and sushi, I know that's _your_ first choice, but I'm not sure it's such a good idea right now, or.. Italian?" He asked, looking around, still placing his hand on her lower back. She bit her bottom lip and thought about it for all of three seconds. Her heart was pounding again.

"Steakhouse." She stated, then moved towards it. It was an Outback, and it was already pretty busy. Mulder smiled and moved with her towards the lady at the desk, and they got a buzzer for a table, but first they needed to get a drink at the bar, to wait.

Scully hesitated at first, as she felt like they were not being in the least bit professional..

"Are you sure we are gonna be back by ten?" She asked him dryly, as he led her towards the bar stools. Mulder chuckled and sat down.

"Scully, relax, its only one in the afternoon..." He said, glancing at his wristwatch, "we just go, question Nicole and check out the crime scene, that gives us say.. four, five hours in Boston? That's all we need.." He reasoned with her.

Scully arched her eyebrow but sat down next to him, taking off her burgundy jacket and revealing her white shirt and putting it over the back of her bar stool as the bartender wiped down the wooden bar in front of them, "Mulder, I don't believe you when you say we will be back at ten." She said matter of fact, and met his gaze.

Mulder swallowed as her beautiful blue eyes met his and he suddenly felt all hot all of a sudden, as she really was so stunning, and she could see straight through him.

" _Ok…_ well.. may be the last flight is at ten.. ten thirty.." He winced and bit his bottom lip, as if he had been caught out, which of course, he had.

She frowned and then her face turned into annoyance, but also she seemed to kind of like how he annoyed her. She raised her arm and then pushed him playfully.

"Mulderrr!" She whined and then held her head in her hands against the bar, exasperated.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry…!" He chuckled and apologized.

"You are not sorry at all. I am never getting home tonight, am I?" She mumbled into her hands and then turned to look at him again.

Mulder smiled, as he was so in love with her, she was so adorable like that, and he couldn't help the teasing, as it was just his nature. He leaned over the bar and invaded her space, placing his hand on her lower back again, and brushed his lips against her ear. He couldn't help it, she was just so irresistible..

 _"Is that a promise, Scully…?"_

* * *

 **Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

She tried to ignore his smart ass attitude as he continued to tease her over drinks and dinner, loving every second of seeing her pretending to act like nothing was going on between them. A little touch here, a little look there, a thousand jokes, all to tease her and drive her crazy. He was irresistible, _annoyingly_ irresistible. She knew that by now.

As they left the steakhouse and went to go get their flight, Mulder's hand was back on the small of her back, his jacket over his other arm now, as he was feeling really good. He had had a great time, and no matter what she said, he knew she had enjoyed it too. And it _had_ been like a date…

"We gotta go to gate 50." She said suddenly, and he turned to look at her as she reached to get her phone out of her pocket, to load her boarding pass. He nodded with a little hum but didn't take his hand away, not yet. He never wanted to stop touching her, and really, it was an innocent little touch to most people, a polite one. They didn't look like a couple… right? He didn't think it was that much of an intimate thing..

They made their way to the gate and got in line, showing their Badges and then their boarding passes on their phones. Mulder's took a little longer to load, which amused Scully greatly. She arched her eyebrow and smirked as he struggled and she walked on ahead.

"Sorry this phone.." He muttered and tried turning it around to get the best way to see the boarding pass, which made her stifle a laugh. She just found it so amusing, he was adorable. Finally, he got it and the lady at the desk gave him a big smile. Scully noticed her also touch his arm, and tilt her head a little as she told him to have a nice flight. She wasn't stupid, she was flirting with him. It made her skin crawl..

"Ok lets go." He said breezily as he caught up with her, but stopped as he saw her glaring at the blonde lady at the desk. "Erm… Scully?" He asked, frowning a little.

Scully heard him, but took a moment to look away. She looked at him then and sighed a little, shrugging it off. She knew she was being ridiculous, she just couldn't help it though, she had always been fiercely jealous of other women fawning over Mulder. It happened more than she cared to remember, and she was not ok with it, she was just like that. Fiercely protective and jealous.

"Right, right.." She said distantly and nodded, as she turned to walk with him towards the plane door.

* * *

They got into their seats and sat down together, as the other passengers got on board. Mulder was quiet and absent-mindlessly looked out the window, she preferred the aisle seat. They were both pretty quiet with each other, even when the plane was taxiing and about to take off. She closed her eyes and unconsciously gripped the arm rests on her seat as the plane started to get faster, and the rumbling started, it just felt unnatural to her, she couldn't help it. It was not something she was particularly proud of, being a scientist and not the best on a plane, when really, flying was just about physics.

She parted her lips and breathed out a long breath as the plane soared into the air. Mulder noticed her nervousness, he turned to look at her and he felt concern for her, he knew her, and so knew that she was just trying to act totally normal.

Back in the day, he wouldn't have tried to comfort her with touches or kisses, of course, because they hadn't been together back then. And they hardly even flew anyway, but now, he was so tempted to just wrap his arm around her as best as he could seeing as they were strapped into their seats, and place a kiss on her lips. He studied her as his hand edged towards hers as she gripped the hand rest, and he looked at all the detail of her beautiful face, her luscious full lips, her amazing cheekbones, her long eyelashes. Her skin was so pale, it was perfect, and the blush on her cheeks and the way her eyebrow arched when she was thinking, pissed or right now, a little scared or deep in concentration.

He just really loved all of her, she was stunning and he knew it. He knew he was lucky, to get another chance with her, or so he thought that was what was happening. He hoped it was.

He slowly grazed his fingers over the back of her hand and she felt it, as her eyes opened then, but he saw that her blue eyes were a little wide and showed slight panic. She wans't relaxed at all, so he just shook his head and frowned a little as he edged towards her, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Stop.." He whispered and brought his face close to hers, trying to get her to turn to him. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose very gently and held her hand firmly. "Relax Scully, its ok." He whispered against her ear, and then, to his great relief and happiness, she seemed to be turning her head to face him, instead of pulling away. He was serious as he looked at her lips and then ever so gently went for it and gave her a kiss..

* * *

Scully was feeling anxious, as she always did on take off, the rest of it was usually fine, unless there was turbulence, but generally after take off she was ok, but Mulder was suddenly so close and being so sweet and also she couldn't resist him when he whispered sweet things like that to her, it was impossible.

"Mulder.." She mumbled softly against his lips after he kissed her gently, and she closed her eyes again, and frowned a little with emotion as he rested his forehead against hers. She sighed and felt her heart pounding in her chest and her body was going limp.

"What?" He whispered.

"Someone will see.." She whispered back, trying to find a reason for him to stop. "We're working."

He hummed and nodded a little, but he clearly didn't care.

"So what..?" He whispered again and then moved in for another kiss, and this time it was a proper kiss, a slow and loving one, showing her how much he loved her, and she just melted, as it was so amazing. All her worry left her body immediately.

He was right. _So what?_ No one knew they were FBI agents or partners. She needed to relax more. And did she actually care nowadays? She had become a little less stern with age, so she let him kiss her, and she kissed him back, letting out a soft sound against him as she caressed his lips with hers..

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Boston, Massachusetts – 44 Westborough Road, Crime Scene

5.00pm

"We're Agents Mulder and Scully with the FBI." Mulder said as they both raised their badges, and showed identification when they reached the crime scene.

"Oh, FBI huh?" The officer in charge sneered and moved the tape aside, letting them in. He was a older gentleman with glasses and a beard, his hair was greying at the edges and he seemed fed up with the whole thing. "We have the suspect in custody, she was the last person to see him alive." He said matter of factly as it was a clear case for him, as always, Mulder had other ideas.

He ignored him, as he really didn't have the energy to fight his case anymore, he was too old for that shit. They were there to do a job and that was it, no one could push them out, may be only the DOD, but they weren't going to be involved in this case.

Mulder walked inside the hallway and studied everything with his photographic memory, Scully just a few steps behind him. The whole place was creepy, it had a weird vibe to it, and it was a derelict building, not used anymore by anyone, clearly, apart from may be squatters..

"Mulder may be I should go check out the body.." She said from behind him as they walked towards the basement, where the murder had happened.

"Yeah, in a minute, you come join me downstairs." He said, serious, as he was when he was deep in thought, but there was a playful twinkle in his eyes which she found amusing, and also it made her a little flushed.

"You still think a spirit did this?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm, though she was less skeptical now that she had gotten older.

They walked down the stone steps and to the dark and damp basement. Why any person would think this would be a fun place to drink in and play with a Ouija board, Scully had no idea. It just confirmed her suspicions and everyone else who was there apart from Mulder, that this Nicole girl was a murderer with a sick mind.

"Yeah.. or.. demon.." He said softly, distracted and concentrating with a little shrug of his broad shoulders, "..may be.. may be not.." He then changed his mind, and got out his flashlight. There was a small prop up light down there and a couple of police officers, but he liked to use his flashlight, and so did she, so she clicked hers on too and walked towards the bloody stain on the floor and knelt down to study it further. It looked again, clearly like a murder to her, and if she could see the body, she would be able to determine how. She suspected a knife of some sort..

"You see this Scully?"

She turned in interest to the sound of his voice, he wasn't looking at the blood, he was looking at the walls for some reason. She frowned a little and stood up again, walking towards him, following the light of his flashlight with hers.

"What is it?"

"That – is quite possibly ectoplasm..." He stated with all seriousness. She smirked a little but still followed his eyes, and shone her flashlight up to the upper wall, there was something there, a gooey mass of some kind, damp and slimy in texture. Mulder was tall, so he could get closer.

"Seriously?" She said to him quietly, as the rest the police officers were starting to give them funny looks. She was used to it by now though.

"What else would it be?" He asked, getting closer. She got an evidence container and some gloves and passed them up to him.

"Well, it could be a whole list of things.." She reasoned, "..I'll go to the lab and have a look." She said and he nodded, getting some of the watery substance, grimacing a little as it was pretty gross. He took off the gloves and handed the little plastic pot to her. "See you in a few hours?" She asked and he just nodded, moving past her and placing his hand on her lower back again as he walked towards the blood stain, then she left.

* * *

Coroners Office, Downtown Boston 

It had been a few hours since they had got there.

It was nearly 7.10pm, she saw as she glanced at the clock on the wall. If they were going back to Washington tonight, they needed to get going back to the airport. She had done all she could here, the body was stitched up again, her autopsy finished, her notes written ready to write her report later. Perhaps she could do that on the plane, or at least get it started.

She stretched her back with a little groan as she held her notes, and she moved over to the microscope to study whatever was in that container.

It was clear to her, Brad had been stabbed to death, brutally. She was pretty sure by his girlfriend. Although, the force of the injuries was a little surprising as she was quite young.

The door opened behind her and as she was the only person there, it kind of made her jump, but as she turned to look she saw the tall familiar figure of Mulder, walking towards her.

"Whats up Doc?" He asked playfully as he met her at the microscope.

She sat down on the stool and sighed a little, as she put some of the sticky substance on a slide and pushed it under the light.

"He was murdered Mulder, stabbed to death." She told him.

He just nodded.

"I think she did it too." He said then, and she looked at him in surprise.

"You do?" She asked.

"Mmhmm, yup." He said then, smiling a little and getting closer to her, invading her personal space as he looked at the microscope expectantly.

"Then what are we still going here?" She asked, resigned, looking at him with a little frustration in her eyes.

"What's that stuff?" He asked, ignoring her and nodding towards it.

She turned back towards the microscope and then peered through the lens, and was quiet for a moment as she studied it. She frowned a little, as she couldn't work out what it was.

"It seems to be some kind of… congealed moisture may be from damp, but its not alive or nothing is growing in it…" She said in one tone as she always did when concentrating. Mulder loved her voice like that, and he couldn't help but look at her full lips as she spoke. But he forced himself to look away and concentrate again.

"I've never seen damp like that Scully.."

"Yeah, me neither but, that house is pretty old and is in a state. Poor ventilation, broken pipes.."

"You can't identify it?" He asked her seriously then, and she pulled away from it to look at him. He met her eyes and she was silent for a moment, as they looked at each other.

"No." She said softly, admitting that she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Hm.." He hummed and then moved closer so he could look at it too, which he did.

She watched him as he studied it, and crossed her arms, moving back a little so he had more space. She was getting a little tired.

"Perhaps we should get ready to go to the airport.. I need to get out of these scrubs.." She said as she moved to get up.

He pulled back then and looked at her, and smiled a little side smile, slipping his hands in his pant pockets.

"Well.. Scully? We haven't met the suspect yet, I know its too late now but… don't you think we should stay the night? I mean, then we can go home tomorrow when we have covered all our bases.." He tried to ask her nicely, and he was giving her those little puppy dog eyes.

She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes a little.

"Mulder…" She started, with a sigh.

"I know, I know. Lets go get some dinner, or may be we should go to get you some fresh panties for the morning.." He said dared to say, and his voice lowered about three tones after the word 'panties' but he just couldn't stop himself.

She raised her eyebrows then and widened her eyes, surprised and a little taken aback.

" _Excuse_ me?!" She asked, just shocked really that he had said that.

He chuckled nervously and shrugged, looking away a little bashfully.

"I erm.. I'm sorry did that come out wrong?" He asked her awkwardly, but he was amused. "I mean. I know you women like to have fresh underwear and..

"You women?" She cut in, still astounded. But he carried on regardless.

"I-I didn't tell you we were staying the night so you probably haven't brought any with you.." He rambled, as he was actually just trying to be a gentleman, but it all came out totally wrong.

She narrowed her eyes again and was not backing down. She liked to see him squirm, especially when he just overstepped the mark. But really, he _hadn't,_ for god's sake they were sleeping together again, _so there was not really a mark to overstep.._

"Fine." She stated, in a pissed off tone, but was smirking in amusement. He looked a little sheepish, but she could deal with that. She stood up and looked up at him, and he met her eyes again, and their lips were almost touching. "You better make it up to me later…" She said in a low tone, slightly playfully, but also with a hint of threat, which made Mulder weak in the knees and he grew aroused immediately, hoping that she didn't notice, and if she did, that she didn't mind..

She looked down at his lips for a moment and bit her bottom lip, teasing him further and then she pulled away, and walked towards the exit, to go get changed.

Mulder followed her with his eyes and tried his best to hide an audible gasp of desire, as she walked away, feeling a little faint…

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Much to her annoyance, he was right. She did want to buy some fresh panties.

They had dinner, just some burgers, then she bought them, along with a toothbrush and some toothpaste, out of sight of him though, as that would have been too much. She still wanted to have _some_ boundaries between them, even though they were sleeping together, once again.

"Look if you wanna go back to Washington we can still go, it'll be a late flight though.." He said as he drove off, in the search of a Motel for them.

She smiled a tiny smile on the corner of her lips, amused.

"You have no intention of going back Mulder, you want us to stay the night, together.." She teased.

Mulder smiled then too, and shifted a little in his seat, keeping his eyes ahead. She thought may be she had made him a little nervous.

"I would never expect something from a lady such as yourself." He said in a low voice, with a great deal of his natural charm. She looked away again and out of the window, trying not to show that she was loving every second.

"Well, I would hope not." She teased again.

There was a silence then, and she felt him looking at her, but she didn't look back at him..

Ten minutes later, they had found a motel, and Mulder was pulling up into the parking lot in the darkness.

"Look, I really don't want you to think that you have to share a room with me… we really don't have to, I get it, if it was just a one time thing and you have a lot on your mind, I understand if you want your own space.." He started, genuinely and when she turned to look at him, she saw his hazel eyes were deadly serious and full of respect, which really made her feel so special, and so loved. She had always felt loved in Mulder's eyes, but she also loved to tease him some more..

"Shut up Mulder and get out." She said sarcastically, pretending like his sweet words didn't mean anything to her, and climbed out the car and shut the door behind her.

* * *

They walked towards the reception and Mulder couldn't help but feel his heart pounding against his ribs, thinking that this was just like déjà vu, and it was all about to happen all over again, may be. But he really shouldn't get his hopes up, because that wasn't a wise thing to do.

He just listened to her as she booked a room.

Yep, it was one room, they were sharing a room.

And this time she didn't ask about a pull out sofa..

So, he just carried on like everything was normal, and tried to keep his breathing at a normal rate and not sound like a panting nervous dog, which was what he felt like as he followed her to the room and she opened the door.

* * *

Scully wasn't that nervous, not really.

She was amused at how nervous Mulder seemed. She was willing to share a motel room with him, absolutely, she wanted to just be with him, like she used to be, and like they had been just that morning at his home. It was the fact that this was _on the job_ , that's what made it feel so different and that's why she knew he was nervous. They had been almost like a couple that past night and morning at the house, but now it was back to reality and they had a job to do. They shouldn't be sharing motel rooms on the job, definitely not, but they were ignoring the rules.

It made life a lot more exciting, _right?_

She pulled off her jacket and threw it on the back of the chair by the desk, then also slipped off her heels. When she turned around, she saw him, looking like a puppy dog, just watching her. He still seemed nervous, he had a little smile on his face, that cute and attractive boyish charm she had fallen for all those years ago. It warmed her heart, it really did. He wasn't throwing himself at her, he was being respectful.

She smiled and edged towards him, until they were almost close enough to hug.

"You ok?" He asked then, softly and serious. He was not going to push her, she knew that.

"Yeah, you?" She asked softly back, and lowered her eyes to his hands which were in his pockets. She reached for one and pulled it out, taking it in hers.

"Erm, sure." He said a little nervously, and he had that smile again, and he just looked so adorable.

"Really?" She teased a little, looking back at his eyes. She shouldn't really be so mean, but she couldn't help it.

"Yeah." He whispered, and nodded. Then, he just stared at her for a moment, taking her in. Scully was lost in his gaze, she tilted her head a little, wondering what was going on, until he spoke. "You are so beautiful, did I ever tell you that?" He whispered then, frowning a little and not taking his eyes off of her, and smiling a little smile on the edge of his lips.

She felt her heart skip a beat, as that was such a lovely thing to say.

She knew she shouldn't be so easily wooed, but it was impossible not to be, just from the tone of his voice and the way he would look into her eyes, with so much love that it took her breath away. She gasped a little as he reached with his other hand to cup her cheek gently.

"How many times have I told you that you are beautiful?" He asked softly then, caressing her cheek lightly with his thumb.

She opened her mouth to speak and was a little dumbfounded, as she had no idea.

"Erm.. a few.." She breathed, as she felt a tingle all over her small body as he caressed her.

He hummed and nodded, getting closer and pulling her nearer, so that his lips brushed over her forehead.

"A few? _That's not enough_.." He whispered seriously with a little shake of his head, and then laced his fingers with hers as their hands were entwined.

Scully had to close her eyes as she felt his touch take control of her, and she felt her knees get a little weak, as he was making her swoon.

"Its ok.." She managed to whisper.

"No, its not." He whispered back, and moved his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body closer. "I should have told you more often, I should have told you that and so much more, how you make me feel, how happy you made me, but I stopped, and I never said it enough. And, I'm sorry." He whispered gently and nuzzled his nose against her temple, which made her whole body tingle again, and she frowned with heavy emotion as he pulled her finally against his own body and hugged her, running his hands up and down her back, and she just let him, resting her cheek against his strong shoulder, not ever wanting him to let her go..

 _She had needed to hear that._

Not necessarily all of it, but some of it, as she had felt so alone and unloved at one point, when it had gotten really bad.

She had wondered if he had still loved her, which of course he did, she knew that now, that he had always loved her, but that he had just been so sick and depressed after colonization never happened. He had been lost and although had tried so hard to help him, Mulder had been beyond help. She felt guilty too, for leaving.

She should have _stayed;_ she thought now.

* * *

His hands were moving in soft circles on her lower back, and she melted into his touch and hummed a little, then wrapped her arms around him too, just holding him like that.

After a long while, he kissed her cheek and pulled back a little to look at her, raising one hand to brush her long wavy hair back away from her face.

Mulder was just amazed at how she just continued to be so beautiful, no matter what life threw at her, age, loss, heartbreak, caused by him mostly. He was such an idiot to let her go like that..

He sighed and kissed her cheek again, as she didn't seem to want to move, which was nice, but also he felt like she needed to sleep, she needed rest. He had brought her all this way and she must be tired..

"You wanna get changed for bed?" He asked her very softly.

Scully felt her stomach flip a little, at his tone of voice, and his obvious concern for her. He had always cared for her so much.

"Sure." She whispered and pulled back, away from him finally, as she moved towards the bathroom to wash her face and get ready for bed.

Mulder watched her go, and smiled a little again as the door closed, relieved that he had this chance with her again.

She was all he had ever wanted and all he would ever need.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Scully crawled up the bed towards him, she had no pjs with her, so she was just in her vest top which she wore under her shirt and her panties. She smiled softly as Mulder opened his arms and then wrapped them around her happily, and she closed her eyes as her body touched his warm chest and skin, he was so warm, and she loved his strong body so much against her small frame.

"Mmm, this is nice." She whispered and snuggled closer, wrapping her leg around him. He was sleeping in just his boxers, so she had the delight of his warm skin against hers. She loved his scent too, he was just so comfy, it was heaven being in his arms like that. He hummed back in response and they just lay there, happy and content in each other's company, and soon, they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Mulder woke up first, and he had to think where the hell he was for a moment.

He had the scent of her hair in his nose, which made him smile, and it was against his face. He hummed and pulled her even closer, hugging her as she slept, but trying not to wake her. He really couldn't believe how lucky he was. He was too lucky, to have her back in bed with him like this. He was ok with just cuddling, he loved cuddling in fact, he was just like that. He was a big softy and he knew Scully took full advantage of it at times. He smiled again, thinking of her and the way they were together, the way they used to be so happy, when they had lived together, it really had been so perfect for a while, as perfect as it could get for two troubled souls.

She stirred a little and he kissed her head, brushing back the hair gently away from his face, and rubbing her waist gently with his other hand. He didn't speak, because he didn't want to wake her fully and break this perfect moment..

* * *

She eventually moved to look at him, and she found his eyes, looking down into hers, full of love and care.

"Good morning." His voice was low and sleepy, she loved it. She loved his low voice at the best of times, especially in the morning.

"Morning." She said quietly.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her and reached to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, thanks."

"Good." He said and smiled a little, his hand then resting against her cheek. They stayed like that for a moment, just looking at each other.

Mulder frowned a little and caressed her cheek gently.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her in a whisper.

Scully breathed slowly but her heart was racing quite fast, she didn't even know why really, but Mulder was as perceptive as ever, and he could tell she had something on her mind. She was thinking about William for a moment, as she did more often these days, after what they had experienced with her seizure.

"I'm just thinking… about him." She said in an almost whisper, and lowered her eyes a little away from his.

Mulder was quiet, he just nodded and felt that weight on his chest again, taking over him. It worried him, more than her probably as she was so convinced that he would just find them, but he was worried for more than just him, for her to, as he couldn't bear her having another seizure like that, he had almost lost his mind with worry. The whole thing was difficult for him, he always wanted to know more, to do more.

"I think about him too." He whispered back and tried to guide her eyes back to his. "But you said yourself, he will find us, and hes clever, he must know whats happening somehow. He knows how to look after himself I'm sure of it."

She nodded and was quiet, she wasn't emotional about it as much as she used to be, when just the mention of his name would bring guilty tears from her eyes, she was actually feeling a lot better now that he could communicate with her, she felt that connection to him which she had wanted for so long, but she so badly wanted to meet him, to see him. It was an ache deep inside that wouldn't go away.

"I know. I just.. I just worry that's all."

Mulder smiled a little sadly, and ran his hand through her hair which had been on her cheek. Scully closed her eyes in response, and let out a deep breath.

"Don't." He whispered, and then bent a little to try to kiss her.

Scully opened her eyes again as she saw his lips coming closer, and she couldn't resist him, so she tilted her head up to meet his lips, and they kissed lovingly and tenderly, gently. Mulder really was being so very sweet and not pushing her at all, it was a very intimate kiss.

She gasped for air a little after a while then ran her kisses down his jaw, and towards his neck. She heard him let out a little moan which spurred her on, kissing down to his Adams apple and nuzzling her nose there.

"Scully.." He breathed, as she didn't stop. She moved over him so that she was straddling him, moving her kisses down his magnificent chest, kissing him all over and exploring his muscles. He moaned again and she smiled a little as she felt his chest shiver a little as she tickled him with her kisses, and she ran her fingers down his sides. " _Scully.._ " He whispered again but with more urgency, and she responded that time, kissing back up his body, and then sitting on him, her hands cupping his cheeks.

"What.." She whispered, but she could already feel him hard between her legs.

He closed his eyes slowly in concentration.

"We don't have to.." He managed to whisper, pushing his hips up towards her though, as he needed to feel her there. He couldn't help it.

"Really?" She teased in a sultry whisper, as she loved to turn him on like that. "Well, we do actually, cause I want to.."

She smiled as he moaned again in response to her words, and she reached down to his waist, pulling his boxers down..

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

They left the Motel, after showering together afterwards.

Mulder smiled as he noticed her cheeks were flushed and she looked so beautiful, and she was smiling a small side smile, a _smug_ smile, he wanted to think, actually he _knew_. He produced that happy after sex smile, he did that, he was damn proud of himself for that.

They had breakfast, they just picked it up from a drive through Starbucks, then they went onto the police station to interview Nicole.

By the time they arrived at the station, he noticed she was all business once again, and his smile dropped too, as he realised then he had to behave himself but man, that sex had been mind blowing.. _he loved her on top.._

"Mulder."

Her voice was stern, and it cut through his flashbacks of her perfect naked body, right before his eyes..

"Erm.. Yes?" He said then, sitting up straight and clearing his throat. Luckily he had parked the rental car already before he went into his daydream.

"We gotta go." She said, all business again, and he nodded and got out the car, as she was already closing the door.

He couldn't help but smile again as she walked off, _as he could watch her go again_..

* * *

She liked to remain professional at work.

She had loved the love making that morning, of course she had, it had been amazing, and so intimate and loving. They were really good at it, they always had been, but now she liked to remain focused or she would lose it completely.

"I'm Agent Dana Scully, this is Agent Fox Mulder-" she started as she introduced herself and him at the desk of the police station, and they showed their badges. "We're here to see the suspect in the downtown murder, Nicole.."

"Yes, Yes. Mr Mulder called ahead." The man at the desk said and waved them through, Mulder nodded as Scully caught his eye. The man pressed some access buttons and the barred doors opened towards the cells.

* * *

Nicole was in the corner of her cell, afraid and curled up into a little ball.

The voice came all the time, she was convinced that she was going to die.

It kept telling her she was going to _die._

She buried her face into her knees and rocked back and forth, she was shaking, terrified. She had cried herself to sleep every night since she got there, and they kept saying she was the one that murdered Brad, how the hell was that possible!? She _loved_ him, and she would never..

"Nicole?"

* * *

Mulder spoke first, a Scully kept a little further back, with her arms crossed, just looking at Nicole and her body language in the cell. She didn't believe that she was innocent, but Mulder seemed to think she was, in a way..

"Nicole?" He asked again, more gently, as he tried to win her trust, she seemed really scared. He glanced at Scully briefly and she just gave him a small, sad smile. He turned back to Nicole and watched her for a moment. "Nicole my name is Mulder, and this is my partner Dana Scully, we are with the FBI.."

"I didn't kill him!" She blurted out suddenly, and was tearful.

Scully jumped a little, but then focused on her. She was clearly distraught, and something inside her started to believe her actually..

"All right, Ok. Tell me what happened.." Mulder asked calmly. "From the beginning.."

* * *

They went into her cell soon after, as she calmed down once she knew they were going to listen, and not just accuse her. Scully still kept back a little, she wasn't saying any of her judgemental comments as Nicole was just too upset. She was pale and shaking, and so she just listened.

Mulder was gentle and calming as usual, listening to everything she had to say and not making her feel uncomfortable at all. When she explained everything that happened, he was sure then that she had been possessed, but didn't realise it. He wanted Scully to examine her.

"Scully I think you should take a look at her." He said to her in a hushed voice, away from her after they had done, but they were still in her cell, just keeping their distance, giving her space, as she was still in a state.

"Ok but.. why?" She asked him softly, looking up into his eyes seriously.

Mulder put his hands in his suit pant pockets. "Because I want you to see if she has any marks on her, anything unusual about her at all, if she's sick, I think may be she had been possessed." He whispered.

She raised her eyebrows but didn't mock him, she remained serious.

"Ok." She said in a whisper. "I'm not sure what I'm looking for but.. I'll take a look."

He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently, then let go and left the cell, to go talk to the officers.

* * *

Scully slowly edged towards her.

She looked at her, she did look very pale and very afraid, but not sick, from what she could see. She knew that she trusted Mulder more than her.

As she was on the floor, she crouched down a little to her level.

"Nicole?" She asked gently, and Nicole flinched a little, her long dark hair covering her face. Scully stopped, but remained calm. May be she was too close. "Sorry, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to check that you are ok." She reassured her very softly, and calmly. "I'm a medical Doctor, how are you feeling?"

* * *

Mulder was talking to the officer from the crime scene yesterday, trying to find out how she had been acting since she got here. The officer didn't understand why he was asking these questions as they didn't seem relevant, but of course Mulder stood his ground and managed to charm his way to get the information he needed. Turned out she had been just hiding in that same place in the cell, the whole time.

He said thanks to the officer then headed back towards the cell, as he didn't want to leave a Scully with her on her own for too long, as she was potentially dangerous.

As he walked back down the hallway to the cell, he quickened his steps a little, as for some reason, it was deathly silent. He frowned a little and felt his chest tighten slightly, as he felt that something was off, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

But then, he heard what he never wanted to hear again.

It was Scully, and she cried out in what he could only think was pain, like she had been hit or something, that's what it sounded like to him, a muffled, " _ouff_!" Then his ears were tortured with the terrible sound of a crash, which made his stomach drop and he immediately broke into a sprint.

"Scully?" He called anxiously and grabbed his gun as he ran to the cell.

it took him a couple of seconds as he saw Nicole first, but couldn't see Scully, but then he lowered his eyes and with a gasp, he saw her, and he felt like someone had just punched him hard in his stomach as he saw she was on the floor, with Nicole standing over her.

Scully wasn't moving, and there was blood, Jesus Christ there was _blood.._

"SCULLY!?" He yelped as he fell to his knees next to her and gently rolled her over into his arms, supporting her head with his bent knee. He was aware the Nicole was right behind him, but she just seemed to be staring into space, motionless. He gasped again as himself heart hurt, as he was so worried. He frowned with heavy concern, looking down at her and searching her face, trying to check where she was hurt, there was blood on her head near her hairline... "Scully? Scully it's me.." he tried to reassure her, softly in case she could hear him, as he reached with one hand to brush her hair back so he could try to check out how bad the wound was on her hairline.

It all happened way to fast and he didn't know what to do first, as he just wanted to help her, and she was hurt and it was all his fault, he should never have left her with Nicole…

"Dammit, Scully, wake up!" He begged her, bending over her more, emotional, then he glared at Nicole angrily and shouted loud. She needed a doctor.. "HELP! _CALL 911!"_

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Help! Agent down!" He shouted, his voice was hoarse with panic.

He was so angry, so so angry at Nicole, but he tried to keep it inside, because he didn't want to freak out with Scully in his arms.

"God dammit!" He shouted as more blood came from her hair and spilled over his jacket, and still no one was coming, for _Christ's_ sake, she needed help..

Just before he was about to pick her up and take her to the hospital himself, the help arrived, officers and also a medic, from somewhere, he didn't care where they came from, just that they were there.

"All right Agent Mulder let me have a look at her, the ambulance on its way." The female medic told him calmly. Mulder was breathing raggedly, just staring at Scully in panic and not wanting to let her go.

"Get them out of here." The lead officer snarled with anger, at Nicole, and then they were all over her, handcuffing her and forcing her down to her knees. Mulder heard her crying, but he had zero sympathy right then.

"I.. can I.. can I move her?" He stuttered with worry and emotion clear in his voice, he was scared of moving her because he had no idea what was wrong with her and he didn't want to hurt her further.

The medic was checking her, but there was really no choice. She was in danger if she remained in the cell.

"Be very gentle, try not to make any sudden movements, we just need to get her out of this cell." She reassured him in a calm voice. Mulder had this, he moved immediately, incredibly carefully lifting her in his arms, standing up onto his feet just long enough to step outside the cell, not taking his hazel eyes off her for a second, dark, because of the worry he was experiencing, and then slowly bent his knees again, to sit down on them again to hold her weight.

"Good, Good, the ambulance is on it's way." The medic said, letting out a breath of relief, ass on as they were out of the cell..

* * *

The next thirty minutes were a bit of a blur.

He was actually worried out of his mind because she looked just like she had when she had seized. He stayed with her the whole time, the medic could only do so much, he told her about her recent seizures but she didn't think it was that, but quite frankly, Mulder just wanted to talk to a real doctor. He was blunt with her, just because of the sheer worry he was experiencing. He was never good at dealing with Scully being in pain or hurt, and not being able to help her fast enough.

When the paramedics arrived he felt slight relief, he told them too, as they rushed her out of the station on a stretcher. They told him that they thought it was head trauma. That she had been hit elsewhere on her body, and the force had made her hit her head when she fell down.

Mulder climbed into the ambulance with her, he didn't care about rules, even though they tried to make him drive behind them. _There there was no way he was gonna be able to do that.._

They opened up her shirt on the way the way to examine her, and sure enough she had visible trauma to her belly. She was still unconscious so they couldn't check her response to pain, but it was clear to their trained eye, even though the bruising would take a while to come out properly.

So she had been hit there, by Nicole, that was what the sound was that he had heard from her..

Mulder took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to stop thinking so much and just held her hand, lifting it up his cheek, looking down at her, staying close to her as she remained unconscious there on the stretcher as they tended to her as best as they could.

They mentioned something about possible broken ribs and internal bleeding. It was all too much for him then, he just nodded, with tears in his eyes, looking at her beautiful face.

He had looked at her too many times, like this, hurt, unconscious.

 _It never got any easier.._


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

He ended up pacing the halls of the hospital, because she was still unconscious. He spoke on his cell to the police, about what happened. They could only give him the details of what he already knew, and Nicole was denying it again, saying she couldn't remember a thing..

He hung up in frustration, and carried on keeping watch outside her room, feeling the paranoia taking over him once again, as there was so much at stake here, they had gone through so much, being chased by Russian Operatives, not to mention that asshole we came to kill her in the hospital before, the one that he killed by slitting his throat..

Mulder was not a killer, but he had just had enough. He was not gonna let anyone hurt her anymore. He let out a long breath as his chest was getting tighter with angst. He pulled his tie loose, wincing a little as he moved to sit down on the plastic chairs out side her room, and tried to get his breath back. He had already gotten rid of his bloodied jacket, and rolled up his shirt sleeves. All of this and he felt responsible, he really needed to be more careful..

But then again, this was their profession, their job, they had to be ready to get hurt. It came with the territory, and there was only so much he could do it protect her as her partner..

He ran his hands through his hair and then brought them to cover his face, and rubbed his eyes.

He needed to calm down. _For Scully._

He couldn't stay out there alone for much longer, so he went into her room again, to sit with her.

He just wanted to be by her side.

* * *

He went into her room for the second time.

This time the monitor was making him panic a little less.

It was quiet and the hospital seemed like a good hospital, so at least that calmed him a little more. He walked towards her bed and saw her laid there, just still. She looked beautiful, even though she was hurt, and her head was partly bandaged, she still looked so _beautiful.._

He sat down next to her and took her hand, caressing it gently with his thumb. The nurse had said she should be coming around soon, but when she did she was gonna be groggy, cause of the pain killers. He knew already, he had experienced it with her too many times..

He sighed and just watched her, and reached with his other hand to run his knuckles over her soft cheek.

She moved then, which made him look at her with surprised relief, as she was coming around. He leaned closer and studied her face, as her eyebrows frowned. May be she was in pain, may be she was confused, he just knew he needed to comfort her..

"Hey.." he whispered soothingly. "Scully it's ok. I'm here." He told her gently, and then stood up, so he could get closer to her.

She made a little groan from the back of her throat and turned her head a little, but then winced as the pain clearly hit her, she tried to reach for her bandage with her hand..

"Scully, shh it's ok. It's all right." He soothed her and tried to hold her other hand as well, with the one which had caressed her cheek. "Don't touch that honey, you're hurt, but you're in a hospital. And you're safe now, I'm here…"

* * *

She didn't know what the hell was going on, all she knew was that she felt like crap, and she could hear Mulder, and feel his hand in hers.

"Mu- _Mulder_?" She asked weakly, trying to open her eyes, but she couldn't do it. She felt like she was swaying, and she felt nauseous as hell. "My _head_.." She whispered weakly.

"I know, you hurt your head, you have a concussion, and you have a couple of broken ribs. You need to relax Scully.." she heard him say softly, soothingly. He was right next to her. She wanted to see him, but her eyes wouldn't open. That upset her.

" _Mulder_.." she groaned, frustrated, "I can't - I can't open my eyes.." she gasped, close to tears. She was just in shock.

She felt him get even closer, sitting in the edge of her bed, the weight of him making it dip down a little. Then, she gasped a little as she felt him lift her hand, and then she felt his lips against it, his hot breath. He was placing soft kisses on her hand..

"You need to calm down, it's gonna be ok. Please just relax, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He soothed her, and she could only focus on his voice, and the tenderness in his tone.

She loved him, she really did..

She wanted him to kiss her, she wanted him to keep kissing her skin. It was an ache so deep inside of her, she needed his love so much right then. Her heart fluttered in her chest, she swallowed her tears down, slowly calming down with his kisses on her palm and her wrist.

" _MmmMulder_.." She hummed weakly, tears still coating her throat.

"Shh.." he whispered, and then she felt him get even closer, she could smell his scent, and she turned towards him, trying again to open her eyes desperately, but then she felt what she wanted to feel, what she needed to feel.. his soft lips met hers, and he kissed her very gently, softly, with so much love and care.

She made a little soft sound of emotion against him from her chest, as he kissed her and her stomach was full of little butterflies, even though her stomach was painful, a dull ache, he still managed to make them appear, like magic. But she wasn't ready for the next few words, which he whispered against her lips..

"I love you"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER** **ELEVEN**

She was a little shocked, her heart skipped a beat when he said it. She was heavily drugged though, so she couldn't really show much reaction.

She didn't want to say the wrong thing, or anything like that. She was happy of course, but he hadn't said it for a long time, neither of them had. She looked up at him, with heavy eyelids and he was looking down at her, smiling just a little as his eyes searched her face. He didn't say sorry or anything and she was glad, _why should he?_

* * *

He kept looking at her, reaching to cup her cheek and caressing it gently, still keeping his other hand in hers.

She felt so fragile, because she was so small and when she was weak like that, she just seemed like she could break if she wasn't careful. Her beautiful white skin was so precious and soft. She had lost some weight, since they broke up, she was a little too thin for his liking, he missed her curves, but he knew may be it was because he wasn't buying her ice cream all the time and they used to eat a lot of pizza too while they had been a couple...

"Go to sleep.." He whispered and brushed his nose against hers, as she closed her eyes again.

He was well aware of what he had said, it had just come out.

He wasn't ashamed or embarrassed at all, he had wanted to tell her for so long..

She didn't respond, and that was ok.

She was tired, she was drugged up and he didn't feel offended at all, he caressed her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead as she fell back to sleep.

 _He had just wanted to tell her, that was all.._

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Scully took time to recover in the hospital, Mulder visited her a lot in the first week. Then he helped her travel back to D.C. when she was able to walk, but she had to get some bed rest, so she stayed at her place.

He missed her, but he had to carry on with the case, he had a job to do. He went back to the crime scene, over and over, just studying everything, trying to think how it could have happened. They spoke on the phone, for hours at a time, about the case. But some nights, he found it so hard to sleep, he had nightmares, which terrified him. Mulder didn't scare easily, but he had this sense of foreboding, which he couldn't put his finger on.

He put it down to missing Scully, being alone on the case. He needed her level headedness to reel him back in, or he was going to go insane, all over again.

Mulder tried his best to prove that Nicole had been possessed, he was still sure about it, he was glad however, in a way, that Scully wasn't with him on the case. He just felt like she might be in danger, because of what happened. He wanted her to be safe.

That Friday, he went to the courthouse, to watch Nicole's trial in Boston. But, it was just a lost cause, the jury found her guilty. He should have known it would happen. He was disappointed though, but he had to go home, and just leave it be for now..

* * *

FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C.

Scully drove to work that Monday, her first day back after the incident in Boston. She had been going insane, at home all the time, calling Mulder when she could to find out about the case, and more importantly to check he was ok.

She worried about him a lot, so she was just trying to make sure he was not doing anything stupid..

She was fine though, a little tired, more tired than usual but she guessed it was just taking her longer to get over injuries now that she was getting older.

* * *

As she parked up her car in the parking lot and walked into the headquarters, she was relieved to be going back to work.

She walked through the lobby, but then stopped and frowned as she saw Mulder, also walking towards the elevators. He was nearly always there before her, so she didn't understand why he was late today, well, not technically _late_ , but late for Mulder..

"Hey.." She said softly and trotted towards him on her heels. He didn't even look at first, he just stared at the door, waiting. She frowned some more, she was sure he heard her. "Hey." She said again, more firmly, and reached to place her hand on his arm.

Mulder jumped, as he turned around to face her. She smiled a little at first, as she was excited to see him finally, but her smile dropped, as his face looked worried, and tense, his brow furrowed, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

She was instantly concerned. He didn't look like himself..

"Mulder?" She asked softly, and held his arm gently, not letting go, although he looked down at her hand, like he didn't know why she was touching him. "Are you ok?"

He cleared his throat, and blinked a couple of times, still looking lost, as he looked at her hand, then slowly looked back up to her face and then finally, the darkness was all gone. She felt relieved, but also confused. What just happened there?

"Oh.. hi.." He said lightly, and his boyish smile returned. He seemed to be back to normal. She managed a small soft smile and tilted her head, studying him.

"Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Me? No.." He snorted and then the elevator arrived, and the doors opened. They stepped in with a few more Agents, but took no notice as always, they were in their own little bubble, as they always were. "How are you?" He asked her softly, placing his hand on her lower back as he guided her inside.

She relaxed then, as that was Mulder, he seemed normal. May be he just hadn't been sleeping so well, he did that sometimes..

"I'm good thanks." She told him as the doors closed. "Glad to be back.."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 _Sorry, I know I have been slow.. the weather is so hot here, so I get distracted easily.._


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Mulder just couldn't leave it alone, he wanted to see Nicole again.

Scully tried to tell him it was over, but he would get touchy about it, and she didn't know how to convince him otherwise when he was determined to do something, so reluctantly, she agreed and they went back to Boston to speak to Nicole in prison.

Mulder hadn't been telling Scully that he had kept having those nightmares, the ones where you wake up in a sweat, dripping wet, terrified.

They didn't sleep together since that time at the motel, he was distant.

She wasn't sure what was going on but she was very worried, she knew something was not right with him. She was also a little hurt that he never wanted her to stay over, even though they weren't necessarily official right now, he had told her that he loved her in the hospital, and now _this_? She wasn't sure where she stood, or what to think.

But, Scully being Scully, she kept it all bottled up inside..

* * *

Massachusetts Correctional Institution, Framingham - 11.10am

Scully walked close to Mulder as they walked through the prison, even though it was a womens prison, it didn't make much difference to the words of abuse which were hurled at them, in one of the most overcrowded prisons of the state. The warden opened some more creaking gates and led them to Nicole. Before they went to speak to her though, Mulder suddenly turned around and pushed Scully back a little, placing his hand on her shoulder, and pressing her up against the wall gently. Scully frowned and was surprised, it all happened very fast and she didn't understand.

"Mulder.. _wh_ -?"

"-Scully, listen to me." He interrupted her and then she frowned and looked at his hand, then up to his face, and saw the intensity in his eyes, but also for the first time in what felt like a long time, she saw his love, and concern. "You don't have to do this, I am not sure this is such a good idea for you to be here, after what she did to you.."

"Oh, come on Mulder, now you tell me? I didn't want to come out here in the first place and now you're telling me to go..?" She said to him, exasperated.

"I'm just saying that.. you don't have to be here. If you want to go, you can.." He replied, calm and in a soft, hushed voice.

She didn't know whether to be mad or if she should be thankful that he was worried about her, but she quickly decided that she was mad. She didn't want to be treated like that. Like a little girl.

He should know her better..

"No." She stated, and moved away, so his hand was shifted off her shoulder.

She heard him sigh heavily behind her, and he hurried to catch up with her, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Look, Scully… just hear me out, I didn't mean it like - like that, I mean I just think that because of what happened before, you might not be safe-"

"Save it Mulder, ok? I'm fine." She almost snapped, and gave him a small glare, then the prison guard looked at them both, a little unsure. That made Scully turn back and force a smile, all professional again.

"Can we see the prisoner?"

* * *

Nicole was in the back of her cell, on the floor, in the corner. She pulled her knees up to herself, clearly troubled.

Scully felt Mulder move slightly in front of her, she assumed it was a protective stance but it made her look at the back of his jacket, and his broad shoulders, blocking most of her view. She sighed a little, feeling frustrated.

"Nicole its Agent Mulder, and my partner Agent Scully, do you remember us?" Mulder asked in his normal calm voice, but inside he was feeling a mixture of emotions, he just didn't show it.

Nicole didn't look yet, she just stared at the wall.

"Nicole?" Mulder asked again.

Still nothing.

Scully frowned a little in interest, as she studied her.

"How's the demon possession coming along?" Scully said out of the blue, with sarcasm, clearly to cause a reaction, and it did, causing Nicole to turn quickly then to look directly at her, her eyes full of anger and upset.

" _Woah.. Scully.._ " Mulder muttered under his breath and just couldn't help it, he held his arm out to stop Scully from coming any closer, and backed away a little.

He just really couldn't help it, he was fiercely protective of her.

"I didn't kill him." Nicole snapped in a low voice, still glaring at Scully. It actually sent chills down her spine, but she didn't flinch or show it. She kept her gaze. "You don't believe me, no one believes me, only he does!" She shouted, and pointed then at Mulder, with desperation in her eyes.

Scully swallowed anxiously as she looked away from her, slightly relieved actually. Mulder held his hands up as if in surrender.

"I do, I believe you Nicole, but only partly. I think you did it, but you were possessed by a demon." He said calmly, still keeping close to Scully.

"I was not possessed by a Demon! Someone murdered him! It wasn't me!" She shrieked, clearly getting worked up.

"I think you need to calm down Nicole…" Scully warned softly, holding her hand up almost as if it could stop her shouting.

Nicole looked back at her again, and something came over her eyes, something which filled Scully with dread, it was the same look that she had seen before, she remembered it now, before she got knocked down. Scully gasped then, as she realized that she had pushed a lot of that from her mind, like she always did..

" _Don't_ tell me to calm down..!" Nicole hissed, and stepped forward, to the rails and grabbed them, and pushed her face right up to them, glaring at Scully and baring her teeth, she was totally different then, like someone else..

"Hey, cut it out!" Mulder warned, again trying to back Scully away, to keep her from harm.

"And _you_!" She snapped then, turning again to look at Mulder, at the sound of his voice, still with that dark look in her eyes, "you know what it's like, don't you? You know how it feels-" She hissed again, glaring at Mulder which made Scully look at _him_ now with concern, worried for _his_ own safety. She frowned, as she studied Mulder's face, which was getting paler, wondering why she was saying this to him, _"-You know what it's like to have the devil inside…"_

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW!x_**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

She sat opposite him in the police station, Officers milling about around them as they sat in silence.

After Nicole had said that to Mulder, Scully had known that something was up then, for sure. She was worried, but also annoyed as Mulder was acting like nothing at all was said, or happened at all..

She sighed and crossed her legs the other way, and crossed her arms too, looking at him with her blue eyes, studying him as he fiddled with his wrist watch, his elbows on his knees, looking down as they waited for the keys for the crime scene.

He wanted to go back. Again.

Scully couldn't believe he couldn't let it go, she though it was all over..

"Mulder.."

Her low voice fell on deaf ears apparently, he was ignoring her.

"Mulder." She stated, a little louder, looking at him with a sterner expression.

This time, he did look up, a little, but still seemed distracted and kept fiddling with the strap on his watch.

"Hmm..?"

"What's going on Mulder? Talk to me." She asked firmly yet softly, not wanting to provoke him or anything.

He frowned a little and shook his head, distracted.

"Nothing's going on, we're gonna go back to the crime scene, there's just something else I wanna look at, I told y-…"

"No Mulder." She snapped, interrupting him, sitting more upright and uncrossing her legs, she was sick of it all now. "There's something not right with you, and it's not my fault, and its not Nicole's fault either, _something_ has affected you somehow when I have been away, and you wont tell me what it is.."

"Scully…" He sighed, a little exasperated. "I'm fine, really stop worrying.."

"Stop _worrying!?_ " She snapped again in hushed voice, standing up then and walking towards him. That made him sit up more, a little shocked, and he looked up at her. "Cut the crap Mulder, tell me what happened when I was gone, did something happen to you?" She demanded, with worry on her face, but she was also pissed.

* * *

Mulder sighed and then he gave in, he didn't want to worry her, he really didn't.

He looked up at her and her blue eyes, she really was beautiful, he felt really bad then for upsetting her, she deserved better.

He reached to take her hand by her side, gently into his, as she stood up in front of him, while the rest of the police station hummed busily around them. "Yes." He whispered, and swallowed a little anxiously, sensing her softening a little. "I keep having bad dreams all the time, I know that you think means nothing but they are really intense, I think may be the demon has affected me somehow, that he is inside me, like Nicole said. I think may be… may be you should stay away from me, cause I actually don't know what I'm capable of." He explained softly, looking into her eyes, hoping she would understand..

* * *

She frowned heavily and looked at him in almost shock, from what he was saying. She didn't pull her hand away, in fact his touch really affected her, it was the first time in a long time he had touched her so intimately, like that.

"Wh-what?" She asked in a half whisper, almost hurt, but also heavily concerned. "Mulder what are you talking about?" She asked, not wanting to believe as normal.

He sighed and pulled her a little closer, so she took a step forward, so her legs were nearly touching his knees.

"I mean it." He said gently. "I don't mean to be cold, or upset you or anything, this is just what I think is happening, I know you might not believe me and I respect that, but I just feel like may be you should stay away from me until I'm done with.. _this.._ whatever is going on with m-.."

"Stop.. just.. stop.." She interrupted him and closed her eyes, she pulled her hand away then and crossed her arms, shifting her weight to the other heel. She just needed to know exactly what the hell he was talking about. "Explain to me, what happened." She said firmly yet gently, trying to calm herself.

Mulder looked at her with those puppy dog eyes when she pulled her hand away, and he then just shook his head a little, feeling an ache in his heart.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have told you, may be I should have called you or visited you more in Hospital or at home, may be that would have helped me and stopped me from going back to the crime scene all the time, I spent too long there, I was alone and vulnerable.." He explained sadly, feeling really stupid for being so careless.

Scully just looked at him with concern and confusion, it really didn't make sense.

"Mulder, I… I'm confused, honestly, I don't understand why you think that you are now possessed just by spending time there, that's… just not possible.." He tried to rationalise, it all sounded so fantastical to her.

"I know, I know you don't believe me and that's ok.." He said softly, looking back down at his lap, "I'm just telling you, there's something wrong with me, I don't know why either. I keep having bad dreams, really intense dreams, where I wake up in a heavy sweat and I-I feel like I have just been close to death, on the edge.. Scully, I don't feel myself, honestly.." He said softly and looked back up at her face with his puppy dog eyes.

* * *

She swallowed anxiously as he looked back at her, those eyes were just so adorable, he needed help. She couldn't help it, he had knocked her sideways with that, and she softened even more, and felt her heart ache for him. "Well, may be you're sick.." She said very softly in an almost whisper, bending down to his level and reaching to touch his forehead gently with the back of her hand. He felt normal..

"No, I'm not sick." He explained with a heavy sigh, batting her hand away gently. Scully looked back at his eyes from his forehead as he pushed her away, she wasn't offended at that, she was used to it.

"Mulder, let me get you checked out.. I'll do it.." She tried to reason with him gently.

"No Scully." He said a little firmer, and then bent over to hold his head in his hands, resting on his knees again. She watched him and frowned again with worry and concern, he seemed so tired and stressed out, _she was sure he was sick.._

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes momentarily, feeling frustrated as he was not letting her help him. She loved him though, so she reached around his back to rest her hand there on his shoulder blade, rubbing him gently, trying to comfort him as she looked at him with concern. "Mulder come on, you need to rest, you look exhausted. I think you just got in too deep, to the case, like you always do but I wasn't here to pull you back, to calm you down and reason with you. You just went in too deep." She told him softly, she was sure of it, it had happened before with him, he was so brilliant that he sometimes got so deep that he almost became the killer himself, or, the demon in his case, she guessed... "We both know that you can do that sometimes." She told him gently, calmly while she kept her hand on his back, but he was shaking his head in his hands.

"I don't know Scully.. this feels different." He said quietly and sadly, then pulled his hands away a little to look at her, their faces very close. She looked deep into his eyes and tilted her head a little to the side, giving him a tiny sad smile.

"Will you come home with me?" She asked then, softly, really hoping he would. May be if they just went home and forgot about it, all would be ok..

He hesitated, he didn't want to. He groaned a little in frustration, he was torn. "I wanna end this, may be if I go back to the crime scene again I can find some way.. somehow to let it rest.." He said uselessly, he was plucking at straws and he knew it, there was nothing he could do really.

What was he gonna do, call a _priest?_

She nodded but then shook her head, getting even closer, their heads almost touching. "No, you are not going back there, no way." She stated, absolutely sure of it, there was no way she was letting him, and if he did get there somehow, she was going to go with him. "Come home, lets go home and take a little break, then everything will be fine." She told him in a whisper, because they were working and she never usually was so intimate in work time, but he needed her help.

He looked at her for a long time, they just stayed like that, close, as she rubbed his back slowly, trying to get him to calm down, for him to say _yes._

"We both know that I am not leaving here without you, either way." She told him after a long while, with that same small smile on the corner of her lips.

Mulder blinked and looked into her eyes, as deep as the sea.

 _Beautiful.. she was so damn beautiful.._

"Ok…"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 ** _So sorry, I really am, I have had a vacation and other things, personal stuff going on, but I am here now and I am gonna finish this fic. xx_**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Mulder wasn't so sure about going home.

Of course he wanted to, he could never really say no to her when she spoke like that, and looked at him like that, but he was nervous about it as he was worried that he was putting her in danger by her being so close to him.

They took a plane home, though he did try one last time to convince her to take him to the crime scene on the way to the airport, she adamantly said no, so they went back to Washington.

He was feeling a little hazy as she drove them back to the Unremarkable House, his vision swayed a little and he did actually start to feel sick.

He didn't know what was going on, it all came out of nowhere and got worse and worse. He was a little worried about it but then again, he felt like shit, really, so he just let it take over him.

* * *

One moment she looked at him and he looked normal, quiet but normal, then the next moment she would glance over at him in the seat, he looked completely different. She frowned heavily as worry caught in her chest as she saw him visibly uncomfortable, he was loosening his tie and his skin was pale, he looked like he was sweating..

"Mulder.." She breathed, reaching a hand out towards him with concern, touching his arm gently. He groaned and pulled away, as if her touch hurt him. "Mulder? What's wrong?" She asked softly, looking back at the road momentarily, then back at him, worried. She watched as he groaned and then hugged his arms around himself, and pulled his knees up towards him too, as if his stomach hurt, like a child would when they were sick.. "Hey, Mulder.." She asked in a soft whisper, tempted to turn around and go to the hospital. "Mulder, _talk to me_.."

"My whole body hurts Scully.." He mumbled weakly, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the window.

"Its ok Mulder, I'm gonna take you to the hospital.." She said softly, yet really worried, convinced he was very sick, signalling to get over and turn around.

"No Scully, I'm not that bad, just please lets- lets just go home, you can look after me.." He said softly, frowning in pain and his voice low and raspy. She shifted uneasily, checking her mirrors and shook her head a little, not sure.

"How bad is it?"

"It's probably just a fever or something, I just need to go to bed.." He reasoned, and swallowed down the nauseating feeling in his gut.

"All right, ok. We'll be home soon." She told him softly, uneasy about it but concentrating back on driving, carrying on rather than turning round. She put her foot down, to get him home faster.

She was really worried, he did seem very sick and she hated to see him like that. At least she knew that she could look after him..

* * *

He didn't get any better, he got worse.

He was shaking and cold, but he was burning up all at the same time. She was really worried, she wanted to take him to the hospital but he kept refusing, there was only so much more she could take. But then they were home then so she had no choice and she thought it better to get him out and in bed, so she could treat him as best as she could.

" _Scu-Sc-Scully_.." He gasped, his teeth chattering, as she got out of the car as fast as she could and ran around to his side, opening his passenger door to help him out. She wrapped her arms around him and held his weight as best as she could.

" _Eeeasy now_ , come on, its ok.." She soothed him and tried to take him towards the steps, as he was putting all his weight on her and leaning into her side. He was trying not to as he was so much bigger than her, but he couldn't help it.

"I.. I'm _sorry Scully.._ I know I-I'm heavy.." He groaned weakly and turned to hide his face in her neck, weak. She held him firmly and moved as fast as she could, she was strong, she could handle it.

"It's all right." She soothed him gently. "I got you."

He was shaking in her arms, he was full of fever, she needed to get him into bed, but she knew that was gonna be hard, so she thought may be she could get him settled on the couch.

She bared her teeth as the effort to get him up the steps to the terrace was great, and then she finally made it to the door with him, searching in his jacket pocket for his keys, which she found quickly. He tried to help her but it was useless, he was so weak. She unlocked the door and they staggered inside, she tossed the keys to the side somewhere, god knows where they landed but she didn't care.. "Ok, ok, lie down Mulder." She said softly and led him to the couch, where he finally let go and just kind of fell down onto it, in one heavy movement..

* * *

She was relieved when he was down, and as soon as he was she crouched down by the side of the couch next to him and then reached to pull off his jacket, as fast as she could, as he was burning up..

"No.. no I'm _c-cold.._ " He mumbled and frowned in frustration as she pulled it off roughly, and tossed it aside again, like the keys.

"I know, I know, but I'm gonna have to get you out of these clothes.."

" _Scullyyy_ …" He groaned unhappily as she reached to take off his tie, and then started to unzip his pants, and tugged them down.

"Can you kick off your shoes for me?" She asked him softly, not sure if he had the energy or not but she needed him to try. He groaned again with the effort but did manage to.

" _Hmmff.._ "

"That's it." She nodded as they fell to the floor with a thud and then she tugged his pants all the way off, so he was just in his boxers and his shirt. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and then laid it over him, making sure he was as comfortable as possible, as he didn't seem happy at all..

"There.." She whispered and reached to touch his clammy forehead again. He was burning up, _how could he be saying he was cold?_

"Awwmaaan.. I _fffeel likessshitt._." He mumbled and tossed his head a little to the side, clearly distressed. She nodded and caressed his hair gently, looking down at him with worried eyes.

"I know, I know.." She soothed him, "..but I'm gonna be right back ok?" She told him softly, standing up.

She needed to go and get him some meds and her doctor's bag, and also may be a hot drink to help him and keep him hydrated..

* * *

She hurried back outside, to the car to get her bag from the trunk, his groans and heavy breathing behind her, making her incredibly nervous and worried about him. She grabbed it pressed the button for the hood to close automatically, then hurried back up the steps, into the house and shut the door. She found the keys on the floor. She locked her car through the window and then the door, and put the keys in the a small dish on a table in the hallway then hurried back to help him.

"Ok, ok, I'm just gonna get you some water." She told him softly as she left the doctors bag there by the couch, and went to the kitchen. He was still looking really bad, she noticed nervously as she passed him. Her heart was racing fast as she was so worried about him.

She searched the cupboards for a clean glass and found one, Mulder clearly didn't do much cleaning or dishes lately, since she had been recovering. The place was a mess, but she didn't mind.

She got him a large glass of water then put some in the kettle and placed it on the stove, to boil.

"Ok, ok all right.." She said softly as she heard his gasps and little groans of frustration as he was a little worked up, as she hurried back towards him, and crouched down by his side again, handing him the water. "Drink." She stated, as he took it with unsteady hands. She should have known better, as he just couldn't hold it, and it went everywhere, all over.. "Oh!" She exclaimed softly and grabbed the glass before more water could come out, Mulder just looked devastated, he felt so useless. She got closer and lifted the glass to his lips, to help him, also wrapping her other arm around his shoulders to pull him up a little into a sitting position so he didn't choke or something. "I'm sorry, its all right, I'll clean that up." She soothed him as he was clearly upset, and she held him close as she helped him drink, which he did gingerly. "It's all right Mulder.." She soothed gently as she placed a soft kiss on his temple, " _I got you_ …"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"Scu-Scully I.. I can't stop _shaking_.." He shuddered and she nodded, putting the glass down on the coffee table, helping him lie back down.

"I know, I know, its ok.." She soothed.

"I don't know _what's- whatsszzgoingon_ Scully but I-I think you should go.." He warned her in a low, broken voice, he just felt like something was really wrong with him, and he had a feeling it had something to do with the demon.

"No, I'm not going anywh-.."

"Scully." He interrupted her more firmly, and clutched her arm. "Please… just-just listen to me.."

"No, Mulder. You listen to me. I'm a doctor, you're sick, plus you are my partner and I am not leaving you." She stated, more firmly than him then, feeling her emotions taking over as she felt the worry for him coming to surface. She was able to win easily as she had the advantage of not being sick to overpower him, so he just groaned and turned his face away from her, towards the back of the couch as he gave up, knowing there was no way in hell that he could get her to leave..

* * *

She gave him some meds and made him drink some hot tea, which he didn't really want as he preferred coffee, but she didn't want him drinking that, too much caffeine could make him nauseous.

"Mulder its ok.." She soothed him softly once he had calmed down a little more, as she checked his pulse and his temperature.

She decided that he must have a fever, he must have caught something over in Boston, or even on the plane..

" _Mmm…_ " He mumbled weakly, keeping his eyes shut, almost scared to open them again.

She couldn't help but love him even more just then, he was so adorable.

"I think you have a fever, but you're going to be ok." She soothed him some more and brushed her fingers very gently through his hair as she sat next to him on the edge of the couch, looking down at him.

"Scully..?" He groaned weakly. She leaned closer, reaching to trace her forefinger across his jaw line.

"Yes?" She asked him in a whisper.

"I luvyou Scully.." He mumbled, full of emotion. She really was so emotional then, her lower lip wobbled as she was close to tears, as he said it with so much tenderness, and she could tell he really meant it by his tone.

She leaned over him and kissed his cheek gently, and moved her hand down to rub his back soothingly.

" _I know my love._." She whispered, and nuzzled his stubble with her nose, as she felt him sigh and drift off to sleep, his breathing getting more calm. " _I know.._ "

* * *

She stayed with him the whole time as he slept, checking him occasionally.

At one point in the night, she got a little panicked as he was burning up so much that she thought it was dangerous. She felt her heart race faster as she reached for her phone, but then when she checked again, he was a lot cooler.

She frowned a little and checked him all over again, he seemed to be more relaxed now, he had been having some dreams, may be nightmares as he slept, she had heard him mumble some words, and had seemed restless. But now, he seemed calmer and his body temperature was going down, which was a huge relief. She relaxed a little more and moved away from him for the first time in hours, and went to go make herself a drink.

* * *

As she came back out of the kitchen, not any more than five minutes later, the room had a strange silence to it.

It seemed almost as if she was now the only person there, the fire she had lit earlier had gone out, and the room seemed.. _darker_ somehow..

She stepped forward and towards the couch, which she was walking towards from behind. The floorboards creaked under her bare feet and something very strange was happening, which she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was almost as it time was slowing down, and she was in her own little world..

As she came around the side of the couch to check on him, she was at first momentarily very surprised to see that.. _he wasn't there._

The blanket was strewn on the floor, the couch empty.

She frowned heavily and quickly moved to put down her tea on the coffee table, before she dropped it, as she was starting to shift more into shock than surprise..

" _Wha..?_ " She breathed and felt her whole body suddenly start to react, as she blinked and again realized that.. he wasn't there... "Mulder?"

 _Nothing._

She looked around, her heart pounding against her rib cage all of a sudden as something felt off.

She was alone.

How the hell had he gotten up all of a sudden when his temperature had just been through the roof just before and he had hardly been able to stand without her help, unable to drink a glass of water unaided?!

"Mulder?" She heard herself ask again into the empty room, the silence around her was deafening, and she felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck.

Something was wrong.

She forced herself to be the rational Agent Scully she had always been and tried to ignore the sickening feeling in her stomach.

May be he was in the bathroom? May be he was on the terrace?

It didn't take her long to move, to go check, starting in a fast slick movement towards the front door..

"Mulder?"

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW! x_**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

She searched everywhere, every room.

She even did it twice, running around like a mad woman.

She was absolutely beside herself when she ran out to the terrace once more, and scanned the vast open space around the secluded house…

"Muldeeeer!" She called out desperately, and then was breathing raggedly, tears in her eyes as she reached for her phone in the pocket and went to call him, but then… there was a hand on her shoulder, and she spun around in absolute fear, to face him..

* * *

" _Mulder!?_ " She exclaimed and looked at him with scared yet relieved eyes, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Scully?" He asked, clearly confused at her reaction.

"Mulder what the hell!" She snapped, backing away a couple of steps.

She was scared, there was no denying it, she was wary about what he had said earlier, about him possibly being a danger to her..

"Scully? Whats wrong?" He asked then with a concerned frown on his face, as he seemed confused as to why she as backing away from him.

She was just really shocked, and she felt like something wasn't right. She trusted Mulder with her life, but she couldn't help but notice that he was now once again fully clothed.

"What the hell is going on Mulder!? You were on the couch, you were on the couch and you were sick and… and I was looking over you then-" She rambled on, half angry, half breathless.

" _Heey_ , what's wrong Scully?" He interrupted her softly, taking a step towards her slowly and raising his hands up, as if in surrender. He looked genuinely concerned, and appeared to have made a full recovery. "It's all right, I went upstairs to go to the bathroom and I got dressed, I feel much better now, I just needed to sleep.." He explained calmly, but Scully was not having it, although she was softening fast, as he was just so comforting to her, and he seemed to be ok, _and he was looking like his normal, handsome self again.._

"Cut the crap Mulder!" She snapped over him, reeling again, clearly distressed. "I looked everywhere for you! Every room of the house and you were not there!"

"Woah… woah.. Scully, I think you need to calm down – "

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She barked back at him, furious, backing away to the banister on the terrace so her back was up against it, as he kept stepping towards her slowly. "Stay back!"

She saw his hazel eyes turn so sad, and it broke her heart, it really did. She just couldn't risk it though, she felt like something was wrong..

" _Scully.._ " He breathed in a hurt voice, seemingly very upset at her reaction to him. "Its me.." He tried to convince her sadly. "Its me Scully, Mulder.."

"Mulder please just.. just stay away from me ok?" She said, faltering now a little as he was killing her, with his puppy dog eyes and his tone of voice. She was really trying to be strong..

"O-Ok.." He whispered and kept back, lowering his head a little. "I will.."

* * *

There was a long, awkward silence between them. Mulder kept his distance, but Scully was still prepared for anything.

"I don't understand what the hell is going on." She broke the silence finally in a low voice, tired and slightly pissed off. She swallowed anxiously and tried to calm down her heavy breathing. "You were right there on the couch, you were really sick Mulder, there's no way you could have gotten up and I looked for you everywhere in the house, everywhere…"

"Scully please, what are you saying?" He asked then, with a hurt expression on his face. "That I'm not Mulder? That something has happened to me? Listen to yourself, honey you need to relax, take a minute."

She closed her eyes and took a second to gather herself, _he was really killing her…_

"You said.." She started in a low voice, "..that you could be a danger to me, I didn't listen but now I don't know what to think, this doesn't make any damn sense..!" She barked, getting tense again as she tried to figure it all out in her head, but she just couldn't.

He hummed and pushed his hands into his pockets. "I did say that." He agreed softly, nodding his head. "I understand why you're afraid."

She stared at him and kept back, clutching onto the hand rail.

"You're feeling better now?" She asked him, dumbfounded.

"Yes." He said softly, looking into her blue eyes. "Yes, you fixed me up Doc. I'm ok now." He tried to reassure her.

She frowned and shook her head a little, studying him with her eyes.

Something just didn't add up at all, she just didn't understand how he could have made such a fast recovery, and he had really scared her.

She didn't know what to do.. and it was killing her, because all she really wanted to do was to fall into his arms and hold him, pretend that everything was all right..

"C _ome here.._ " He whispered gently, reaching out for her, trying to get her to come towards him. She felt her body almost tremble as she clutched onto the hand rail harder, as she tried to resist him, but he was making her crumble, she was so afraid and confused, on the verge of tears and now here he was, wanting to hold her.. "Come on Scully.." He asked her again very gently, taking another step towards her and holding out his hand, " _its all right.._ "

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

She looked down at his hand timidly, but she was melting slowly, giving into him.

She had tears in her eyes as she looked at his large and warm hard, so familiar and inviting, she wanted to touch him, _to feel safe.._

"Scully.." He said her name again in a whisper, his voice running round and round her head.

She swallowed anxiously, and let go of the handrail, moving closer.

He took that opportunity to take her hand, and lifted his other hand to cup her cheek gently, bringing her eyes up to his..

"Its all right.." He whispered, moving her backwards again, once he had her, towards the rail, with a few steps which made her back up too. She wasn't alarmed by this, she was used to him when he got passionate, pushing her up against walls or book shelves, while kissing her, _needing her._. His lips were coming closer to hers, and she closed her eyes, feeling her heart racing, she had given in then, she trusted him, she _believed_ him..

"Ah!" She gasped and her eyes opened wide as suddenly, he was not kissing her, their lips had only brushed.

No.

Now, he was holding her neck, firmly and roughly, and she knew immediately, she was in danger. She cried out a little and tried to push away, tugging her hand away but he held it tightly around her wrist..

"Mulder!"

His _eyes.._

His eyes were not his, they were dark and lost, he was angry, looking at her with hatred and something in them was almost sinister.. she was _afraid_. He wasn't Mulder, something was wrong..

 _How could she have been so stupid?! So weak?  
_

"He's not here." She heard him say, yet his voice was not his. It was low and raspy, dangerous.

She struggled then, as it all hit her with full force, the panic. She struggled with all her might to get away from him, it just all suddenly went to hell, literally, and he wouldn't let her go..

"LET GO OF ME!" She roared, furious and afraid, struggling and kicking, but he pushed her hard against the handrail, forcing her back against it and she heard a ' _crack_ '. She heard it before she felt it. She opened her eyes wide in shock and absolute agony, as her lips parted into a scream..

He just left her then, to fall down onto the wooden boards of the terrace, roughly, in agony as he stormed off into the night, leaving her all alone, terrified and unable to move, wanting to go after him but knowing she couldn't..

* * *

Scully sobbed as she bared her teeth and struggled to her feet.

It took her a long time, it felt like forever, too long. She could hear the sound of his car starting up, it made her so mad.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She roared as she tugged herself up, using the hand rail, still in such pain. _It was blinding…_ "MULDER! LISTEN TO ME! DON'T LET IT TAKE YOU OVER!" She cried out in tears into the dark night.. but it was too late, he was gone.

Mulder was gone into the night, his mustang cutting heavy tyre tracks into the ground as he sped off, controlled by the demon.

She just stared, in shock and distress.. not believing her eyes..

* * *

After she had gotten over the initial horror of it all, she bared her teeth again in pain as she struggled back into the house, nearly falling but doing her best not to, as she went to the kitchen the took the phone off the wall and called the police.

"He-hello? Yes, yes this is Agent Dana Scully, I need to report an FBI agent who is armed and dangerous, I.. yes.." She spluttered, holding herself upright against the wall, breathing heavily as she recited her badge number and who it was, _yes,_ her partner Agent Mulder _yes,_ he always had a gun in his car and he just drove off in it.. _god knows where.. yes.._

She was feeling nauseous and dizzy by the time she got off the phone and they finally said they would do something about it, she was so scared, for Mulder and also of course for anyone that came in his path. She feared that he was going back to Boston, to that crime scene. She had to try and follow him, but her back was killing her. She knew nothing was broken because otherwise she wouldn't be able to walk, but it still hurt like a bitch.

She grabbed her coat and put it on, and took her car keys out of the little bowl where she left them, heading out to follow him, hoping that she would find him somehow.

She always managed to find him, no matter what.

She had to trust that she would find a way, she had to..

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

She drove off but lost him soon after he turned right onto the freeway. She tried to follow him, but his car was just too fast.

She was distraught, putting her foot right down, trying to catch up with him but she didn't find him again, in fact she got stuck behind a truck, which really slowed her down.

Every moment or so she would look at her phone, seeing if anyone had called.

She didn't need to as her car had hands free, so she was just being over nervous, she needed to calm the hell down or she was going to crash her car or something...

But when she still hadn't heard anything, she was almost in tears again, as she drove towards the airport. The only thing she could think was that he had gone to the airport, to go to Boston again, so that's where she headed to.

* * *

Scully pulled up outside the terminal about an hour later and climbed out of the car, slamming her door shut with agitation.

She hurried into the departures and looked up at the screens, seeing when the next flight was to Boston, desperately trying to find where to go. People rushed past her, jovial, on their way to take a vacation, and some just looked at her, unsure.

She must have looked like shit. Total shit..

She knew that. But she didn't care, she ignored any attention she got and headed towards the check in desk, getting out her badge to get the information she needed when suddenly her phone rang in her pocket. She got it out and saw it was a government number. "Oh god.." She breathed, hoping to God it was Mulder, that he was ok. She placed her other hand on her heart and felt her heart skip a beat as she stopped suddenly, breathing heavily as she picked up.

"Scully..!" She blurted out.

"Dana, its me." Skinner breathed over the line, and she felt her world come crumbling down, as she heard his familiar voice. He just put everything more into perspective.

" _Sir?_ " She barked.

"Yes, it's me. We got him Dana, he's all right but… well you'll see when you get here…" He sighed, and she sensed the dread and worry in his voice. It really unnerved her. "Come to the County Sheriff's office ok? They're holding him for now."

She was about to ask what was going on, what had happened, what was he not telling her.. but she didn't. She was just so relieved that they had him there and that he was ok that she put her phone back in her pocket and ran back out of the airport, frantically, to get back into her car.

* * *

She drove to the Sheriff's office downtown, she didn't even know how she found it so fast or how she got there in one piece as she did have to swerve to avoid a crash a couple of times, she just wanted to see Mulder so badly.. she was not finding it easy to concentrate at all..

She burst through the double doors, smashing them open, her eyes fiery and her cheeks flushed, as she stormed towards Skinner, who was thankfully near the entrance, clearly waiting for her.

"Where is he?" She demanded, trying to be strong but her voice was wavering slightly.

Skinner sighed and placed his hands on her upper arms, looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

"He's here, he's all right, he's just a little confused.." He said gently and moved her towards where they were holding him. The officers looked at her, as she walked with him through the busy hum of the office. She turned back to Skinner.

"Why are they all looking at me like that?"

"Scully.." He sighed again, "I'll explain when you see him ok?"

She glared at him a little because he wasn't explaining anything at all and she hated that when it came to Mulder. She was so worried, something was wrong and she could feel it..

* * *

They walked down the corridor and then a guard stepped away and opened the interrogation room door for them to step inside.

She felt her heart drop to her feet as she walked in, and saw him.

He was sat there with his hands in cuffs, his head lowered, his shirt was a mess and slightly torn.

He looked devastated, _lost._

She frowned with heavy concern at the sight of him sitting at the desk like that, bound and so broken. She felt like she had been broken herself, like she could hardly stand..

" _Mulder..?_ " She whispered, afraid, as she took a step closer. Skinner kept in the corner, out of the way.

Slowly, ever so slowly Mulder lifted his head up to look at her.

When she saw his face, he was so pale and looked like a lost little boy, he met her eyes and she felt her heart break for him, it literally hurt so badly, it was awful..

" _Scully?_ " He asked in a tiny voice, so unlike him. He even looked close to tears.

"Mulder..!" She gasped again with more desperation and lunged forward, to hold him. "Oh Mulder.." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly, and to her despair he turned his face to hide in her.

"It's ok.. its ok.." She whispered, soothing him. "I'm here.."

"Scully.." He croaked again, muffled into her shoulder. "I- I didn't do it.." He said all upset.

Scully looked up briefly at Skinner and he just looked at them sadly, she lowered her head again, back down to look at Mulder, frowning with worry. She moved around to face him, bending down to her knees in front of him and reaching up to place a hand over his which was cuffed to the restraints on the desk.

"Didn't do what?" She asked very softly, looking into his eyes and lacing her fingers under his gently.

Mulder swallowed nervously and blinked once.

"Hurt that little girl.." He begged her, looking so scared. "Scully, please tell me I didn't.."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews so far! x**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

"What..?" She asked, totally confused and in shock, she didn't understand what he was talking about.

She knew that something was really wrong though, _she could feel it in her gut.._

Mulder closed his eyes again and shook his head, clearly devastated. She licked her lips nervously and turned to look at Skinner, angry all of a sudden.

"What's going on?" She demanded, her voice low but full of fury, which she was trying to contain.

"I… I think we should go outside.." Skinner said awkwardly, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking down.

"Why?" Scully barked, upset and standing up suddenly, but staying by Mulder's side, plus he wasn't letting go of her hand. "Sir, you better tell me what the hell is going on, with Mulder.." She demanded in an angry half whisper, because she knew he was upset and she didn't want to upset him further.

Skinner sighed and ran a hand over his bald spot nervously. He had no idea how to tell her, he knew that this was very serious.

* * *

Mulder just stared at their hands, holding one another.

She felt his eyes on her and glanced down to look at him and she saw he was just in a state, staring at their hands. Her heart broke and she squeezed his hand gently, feeling her legs get a little weak.

He looked so lost, like a little child…

She had seen him like this before, when his Mom had died, when he had exhausted all he could searching for the truth and couldn't take it anymore, when the world was against them, when he had been depressed and they had just had a huge fight and he was trying to tell her that he loved her more than anything and how sorry he was, and now, it was the same look and it broke her heart in two. It did things to her internally to see him like that, just so broken inside.

He was so passionate and such a nice person, he didn't deserve all the shit he had gone through in his life.

They had gotten out of this sort of situation before and she wasn't going to give up, not for a second.

She didn't know what the hell was going on though, and it scared her.

She looked back at Skinner with desperate eyes who was trying to find the right words.

"Mulder was found about an hour ago just two miles off the interstate… on the side of the road, with a young girl who had been attacked with a knife." Skinner said then, with difficulty, speaking in a hushed voice, because he was also worried about upsetting Mulder more than he already was.

Scully felt her heart skip a beat as she just stared at him, her superior and friend, who she had known for years and trusted implicitly. She didn't speak, she just waited for more, for him to tell her that he didn't believe he did it, _because she certainly didn't._

"He was found with blood all over his shirt, and his fingerprints on the knife." He said in a low voice, defeated. "The girl had lacerations to her stomach and her chest, she had been attacked, but Mulder can't remember any of it."

She frowned with heavy concern and worry, she just couldn't believe all of this could have happened in the space of a few hours, and she felt terribly guilty because she couldn't find him or get him to stay…

"Is she.. _dead_?" She asked the heavy question with difficulty, struggling to find her voice.

"No." Skinner said quickly then, shaking his head. "She's ok, she's just shaken up of course." He reassured her. "She's not talking.." He added then, because that was a problem for them right now.

"So?" She asked then, tears coating her voice, unable to look at Mulder like that because if she did she felt like she would just burst into tears..

"Of course I don't think that he did it Scully." He said then with urgency, walking closer to them, his face becoming more illuminated under the lamp above the table and she saw the stress then in his eyes, and she nodded and looked down, pouting a little.

"Of course he didn't." She said softly, convinced and turned back to look at him finally. To her horror, he was crying. She gasped and went down to her knees again and wrapped her arm around his back and rubbed it soothingly. "Mulder… its ok." She whispered as he turned towards her, his face contorted with sadness, she shook her head and a tear fell down her cheek, but she remained strong for him. " _Come here…_ "

* * *

Skinner let out a nervous breath through pursed lips and turned around then as he saw them embracing tightly. He didn't like to be in the way when they were intimate like that. He pretended not to know about their past and about the love that they clearly still had for one another.

He was also really nervous, because he had no idea how they were going to get Mulder out of this.

* * *

 _PLEASE REVIEW!_


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

She held him for a long while, trying to calm him down.

Skinner couldn't stay for long, he was overly stressed and he needed some air, so he left to go speak to the officer in charge. This was an FBI agent, so he wanted to take control of the investigation. He knew it wouldn't be easy though, seeing as the police of the local town wanted to put him down, the young girl was only nine years old and had been missing for two days. Her Mother was desperate and furious, she wanted revenge.

* * *

Scully stayed there with him, just like that, on her knees with him in her arms.

He completely covered her whole body almost with his own, even though his hands were unable to move because they were cuffed to the table. He just leant over her and cried into her shoulder. She frowned heavily, trying to work out if he was still feeling sick, because he seemed so fragile.

" _Shh_ , its ok.." She whispered as he finally seemed to calm down a little, "I'm gonna get you out of this, I promise Mulder." She reassured him softly.

"Scully.. all the evidence points to me.." He said weakly, "I-I don't know how-"

"Stop.." She interrupted him firmly, she didn't want to hear any of it. "I'm going to get you out of this, I promise." She repeated again.

"What happened Scully?" He asked then, in a broken voice, pulling back to look at her, his face was all puffy and he was looking at her with worry. "I-I don't remember…"

She reached to cup his cheek, caressing him gently, looking into his hazel eyes which had lost their intensity completely.

"What do you remember? How much?" She asked him softly, and then moved to get the free chair to sit down next to him. Her knees were starting to hurt and her back was also still sore.

He sighed and looked nervous as she moved away, but then he calmed down one she was back close to him, just sitting on the chair this time, not on the floor.

"I-I remember coming home with you from the airport and I was feeling sick." He explained, frowning a little as he tried to remember, looking at a spot on the table. "I… I told you to stay away but.. oh god.." He said then, his eyes getting wider with realization as he turned to look at her again, she frowned a little also and tilted her head, not sure what he as worried about. She searched his face and ran her hand gently over his forehead to check if he was hot or feverish still. He actually felt cold.

"What?" She whispered.

"I.. did I.. did I hurt you?" He asked then, really worried and almost frozen in anticipation for her answer. Somehow he knew he had hurt her, even if he couldn't remember.

She swallowed anxiously and bit her bottom lip, then she shook her head, she didn't want him to worry. "No.." She told him softly, reaching to hold his hand again and squeezing it tenderly. "No, you didn't hurt me." She whispered.

Mulder wasn't sure, he could see it, the way she hesitated a little. He knew he had hurt her.

"Oh _Jesus.._ " He groaned and then closed his eyes, and hung his head down low. He felt so bad, so awful. "I _hurt_ you. I knew it, I'm so sorry Scully." He said in a pained voice, really upset and shaking his head, and almost crying again.

She felt her heart clench in her chest with emotion, she really couldn't hide anything from him. It really wasn't a big deal, she was ok...

"No." She said firmly, standing up to wrap her arms around him from behind as he was hunched over the table. holding onto him. "No Mulder, stop." She whispered firmly into his ear, and closed her eyes. "I'm ok, look, I'm fine ok? It's nothing, it wasn't your fault, you told me to stay away but there was no way that I was going to do that and you know it." She said in a stronger voice then, trying to calm him down as she held him close. He just was quiet and she felt him shaking under her. She frowned heavily with concern and kissed his cheek just near his hair, holding him tightly. "I promise you I'm all right Mulder, I promise." She whispered with emotion, and kissed him again. She couldn't help it, she loved him and she hated to see him like that.

He sighed heavily and tried to relax under her hold, but it was difficult. " _Wh-what did I do?_ " He asked in a choked up voice.

She shook her head, kissing him once more.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered tenderly. _It really didn't matter..._

"It does.." He tried to explain.

"No it doesn't. It wasn't you, it was him… or whatever had taken over you." She reassured him firmly, she wasn't having any of that. "You fell asleep, you were sick and then I came back from the kitchen and you were gone. Then you just appeared from nowhere and you seemed normal but I knew deep down something was wrong." She explained to him briefly what happened, so he knew it wasn't him when he hurt her. "Look, its ok. I should have stopped you, I should have tried harder.." She decided, speaking in a tight voice against his cheek, feeling really guilty.

Mulder had had enough, he just sighed so heavily as she spoke, feeling like the whole world was against him. Not that he wasn't used to such a feeling, but it was just too much. He hadn't hurt that little girl. He would never hurt anyone innocent intentionally. He had killed a man to save Scully recently in the hospital, an act of pure love and protection. But an innocent young girl? _Never._ He knew then as he tried to work it out in his head that the demon had done it, like it had done the same to Nicole, taken over him somehow. He felt so stupid for letting it take him over like that, going to the crime scene so often, but that was how his mind worked, he liked to get into the minds of his killers and that's what he had always been good at. Scully had been recovering and hadn't been able to pull him out of it.

 _It just proved to him even more that he couldn't live without her._

And now.. he had _hurt_ her.. he didn't know what he had done because she wasn't telling him..

He had a feeling though that relieved him, that it had gone now, moved onto someone else.

He didn't know why, or how, and he was too exhausted to figure that out. He just knew that Scully had a tough fight ahead of her, if he was ever going to get out of this.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

" _I'm so sorry Scully.. I'm_ _so sorry.._ " He kept repeating to her sadly over and over, as she held him. She kept close and closed her eyes, holding him like that until he stopped shaking. Her back was aching but she didn't care. It really didn't matter.

" _Stop it, stop it.._ " She whispered to him gently, as he kept apologising.

It was breaking her heart. He needed to stop. _They both needed a minute to calm down.._

"Tell me where I hurt you.. please Scully I need to know.." He begged in a pained voice.

"No Mulder, its ok.. _really.._ "

"Please Scully, _please_.. did I hit you? Did I-I _push_ you? What did I do honey please.."

She sighed and really didn't want to go into details, but he was just pushing her to the edge, he was breaking her heart and when he called her honey all her defenses were down..

"It's really not a big deal, its just.." She tried to hold it back but gave in.. "its just my back.." She explained as lightly as possible, but he turned back then to look at her and held her hand tightly.

" _What?_ " He gasped, his eyes searching hers desperately.

She swallowed some tears down and tried to look as calm as possible, but he was killing her.

"I'm ok.." She nodded and reassured him firmly again.

"Scully, _Scully.._ " He breathed, clearly distressed, feeling her pain as well as his, "Where does it hurt?" He asked her tenderly.

He wanted to touch her, to touch her back and rub it better, or look at her skin, see what marks he might have left there, _kiss it better_.. but his damn hands were tied and it was driving him insane. He groaned and looked tortured as he tried to pull his hands from the table.

" _Hey.. shh_ " She calmed him again and covered his hands with hers, moving back to sit on the chair, to face him. She got closer and raised his hands up as far as she could without hurting his wrists and kissed his knuckles. "You pushed me." She told him then, as calmly as possible. "We were on the terrace and you pushed me back against the handrail." She told him, as he was not going to let it go and she knew it.

"Oh _god…"_ He gasped, devastated as he finally was able to picture it. He closed his eyes and shook his head. " _I'm so sorry…_ "

* * *

After he had said sorry about a hundred times over, she stood up again and kissed him once last time on his cheek, then moved away to take a breather.

She needed to think, she needed to pull herself together and sort this out for Mulder.

"I'm gonna be right back, I'll get us both some water." She said softly, and he just nodded a little. She was getting tearful again too, as she had been holding it back to be strong for him. She wiped her eyes when he couldn't see her, when she headed towards the door and let herself out, she needed some air.

* * *

As she stepped back into the reality of the busy department, Officers gave her looks which could kill.

They knew that she was his partner and that she believed he didn't do it.

It was written all over their faces that they didn't want her or the FBI around, they wanted this to be an easy case closed. She ignored them as best as she could and overheard Skinner in a heated conversation down the hall about FBI jurisdiction as she got to the water cooler. She got two small plastic cups of water and headed back to the room where he was being held. It wasn't the relaxing breath of fresh air she had been craving. She knew this was going to be difficult.

* * *

"Here." She said softly and handed him the glass, and sat back down on the chair, running a hand through her long hair, trying to make herself look more normal. They sat there in silence for a moment while she took slow sips from her water.

"I need to talk to the girl." She said then after a long while.

"Yeah." Mulder nodded. "But she's not talking."

"You don't remember anything? Anything at all?" She asked him gently, searching his face.

He closed his eyes and sighed, it was hard for him.

"I told you all I can remember, then the next thing I remember was waking up with this little girl in my arms, and she was bleeding, she was terrified of me, so I.. I called the cops..

"Wait, wait a minute, you called the cops?" She interrupted then, thinking.

"Yes, I couldn'tu remember anything and she needed medical attention, and I was too shaken up to drive my car which was there too by the way..

She hummed in thought, mulling it over. "A guilty man doesn't usually call the cops."

"Unless they are trying to pretend it wasn't them. Which is what they think I was doing. They don't have any other evidence Scully.." He reasoned sadly.

"Not yet. But I'm going to find it." She said firmly then, standing up, determined now. She looked at him and he just looked up at her with a very sad smile on the corner of his lips. He loved her, and her drive. "Is there anything else you need to tell me? Were you injured at all?"

"No."

She nodded and walked closer, placing her hand over his firmly again.

"All right. I'm going to get you out of this Mulder, I promise I'll be back soon ok? You just hang in there." She tried to calm and reassure him, and he nodded again, looking back at their hands.

She let go after a moment, then walked towards the door, ready to go and solve this, to get Mulder's name cleared.

" _Scully..?_ "

She was about to open the door, her hand on the handle, when she heard his soft voice. She turned back to him and saw him, looking like a little puppy dog. Her heart melted again.

" _Yea..?_ " She whispered as their eyes met.

He paused, taking in her beauty with his eyes, knowing he was so lucky to have her.

"I love you." He stated passionately.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

Scully had Mulder's badge and gun.

They gave them to her to hold while he was in custody. She didn't get any information that she needed out of the Officers as they were bitter and didn't want to help, no matter how many times Skinner said that this was an FBI case, they didn't listen, not until they had it in writing. It made Skinner so furious, but Scully didn't have time to argue, she needed evidence and fast.

So, she decided to do her own investigating, if that was the way it was going to be. When they were all having a meeting she slipped away to check the desks of the Officer in charge, leafing through the paper work and evidence that they had. She found the address of Ella Summers, the young girl and she took some photos of the documents on her phone. It was a close one, she very nearly got caught when they started walking back towards their work places but she managed to get away with it, and headed out.

She was going to Ella's address to talk to her and her Mother.

* * *

445 Francis Drive - Summers Residence  


Scully pulled up outside the small house and saw that there was a Jeep parked outside, the lights were on so someone was home. She was exhausted, but she soldiered on, it was getting dark again and she didn't know where the time was going, it was just one endless nightmare which wouldn't stop until she got Mulder out of custody. She climbed out of her 4x4 and let out a heavy breath, feeling anxious. She was pretty sure from what she had heard that her Mother wouldn't be happy to see her there, but she had no choice. She needed to clear Mulder's name..

She put his badge in her inner jacket pocket and walked up towards the door. It was raining quite heavily, she didn't have an umbrella with her so her clothes got wet, her hair was damp too but she didn't care, all she cared about was what she had to do..

She knocked on the door and waited, while she saw the shadow of someone coming to answer it. The door opened and Ella's Mother stood there, looking like she had hardly had any sleep at all. She frowned a little with concern and politely raised her badge.

"Mrs Summers, my name is Special Agent Dana Scully, I'm with the FBI, may I speak with your daughter?" She asked her politely but Mrs Summers glanced at her badge, then back at her face and didn't speak. Scully noticed her face was pale, like she was afraid. She waited for her response, as she guessed she was in shock still from what happened to her daughter, but she didn't answer. "Mrs Summers? Are you all right?" She asked softly, and reached for her gun a little warily because she wasn't sure what was going on.

"No.. I mean.. _no_ , she doesn't want to see anyone.." She blurted out suddenly as she saw Scully's gun, and tried to push the door shut. Scully sighed and gently pressed the door back open with her palm, after putting her gun back in its holster.

"Please, Mrs Summers, I'm an FBI Agent, I need to speak with her. It's very important." She told her calmly yet firmly, she had the power of the law behind her, so really, she should let her in.

"We only got back from the hospital a couple of hours ago." Mrs Summer snapped defensively. "She needs her rest, you understand?"

Scully flinched a little at her tone and then put her badge back in her pocket, and raised her hands up in surrender.

"I understand, I do. But I'm afraid I have little time, my partner is in custody right now for a crime that he did not commit, I need to talk to your daughter, so we can find who really hurt her, I promise I won't scare her.." She told her softly, trying to reassure her. She was a Mother too after all so she kind of knew how she must be feeling.

She looked at her suspiciously and was not sure, she was just trying to protect her daughter, but Scully noticed something else, a look of fear, as if she had interrupted something..

"Mrs Summers, are you sure you are all right?" She asked frowning a little again with concern, "I'm a medical doctor, is Ella ok?"

"I… erm.. I-" Mrs Summers said with great difficulty, almost whispering, "-all right, come inside." She gave in and finally she opened the door for Scully to enter.

* * *

The house was small and they were a modest family, clearly with not a lot of money. She noticed no man was around, she guessed that Mrs Summers was a single Mother, who had just kept her title. Perhaps she was separated..

"Thank you." Scully said politely and genuinely, she was just really relieved that she had let her inside.

Mrs Summers locked the door behind her, remaining quiet. Scully noticed this and frowned a little more, she was definitely afraid of something.

"Would you.. like a drink of something?" Mrs Summers asked her from the door, not looking at her face, keeping her head low. Scully shook her head and stood a little awkwardly by the sofa in the open plan living space.

"No, I'm fine thank you." She said politely. "Is Ella upstairs?"

"Yes. Shes in her room." Mrs Summers said in a low voice, remaining a little distant. Scully was really unsure, she seemed so afraid.

"Mrs Summers are you afraid of something?" She asked her, just deciding to come out with it, because she was acting strangely. She didn't answer. "You can tell me, I can protect you and Ella, if that's what you want.."

"You _can't_ protect us!" She blurted out then, looking up at Scully. She froze when she saw the terror in her eyes. It was so clear then, _as clear as day.._

Scully felt growing unease in her chest as she felt the atmosphere in the room change and become more tense. She swallowed anxiously and reached for her phone, to call for back up..

"What are you doing?" Mrs Summers asked her, advancing towards her nervously. Scully sighed and raised a hand up to stop her coming any closer.

"Mrs Summers please, just calm down. I'm going to call for back up ok? I can make sure that your home is watched, but first you need to calm down.."

"Oh _god..!_ " She suddenly blurted out and fell down into the chair, holding her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do! She says that we aren't safe here but what am I supposed to do?!" She exclaimed tearfully and Scully frowned heavily with worry, crouching down in front of her, trying to get her to calm down.

"Mrs Summers if you have seen anything unexplainable, perhaps.. paranormal, or if Ella has told you something which you can't believe, something that scares you, you need to tell me right now. I promise I can help you, I understand." She explained in a rush, desperate for information. "I can protect you, but first you need to calm down and tell me what's going on…"

* * *

 _PLEASE REVIEW!_


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

Mrs Summers didn't talk, she managed to calm her down though.

She really didn't have time, she needed to talk to Ella, which she finally let her do when she had her trust. It was all so strange, she knew that something was going on, that this was related to what they had been investigating. She wondered when it would end, how she could stop it. She had no idea.

She needed Mulder, he was the expert in this field..

Scully swallowed hard as she thought of him, feeling the sadness in her heart as she ascended the stairs of the small house, up to Ella's room.

* * *

She knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open a little, just a little, she really didn't want to scare her, that was the last thing she wanted to do.

" _Ella?_ " She said very softly, and saw a typical young girls room. She almost smiled a little because it was beautifully decorated, she had toys all around and she was clearly very loved, her Mother clearly gave her everything she could. She saw her, sitting on the bed, in the corner. She looked nervous, but also intrigued as to who this woman was, who was in her home.

"Ella?" She said again, very gently, stepping inside. "My name is Dana Scully, I'm from the FBI. Can I talk to you?"

Ella just looked at her for a moment then she nodded, her little face full of curiosity. Scully noticed she was so pretty, she had beautiful long blonde hair and green eyes. She just knew that Mulder would never have hurt her, on the contrary, _she was convinced that Mulder had saved her from whatever or whoever had hurt her.._

"What are you doing here?" Ella asked her cutely. Scully smiled kindly and got her badge out of her pocket and gave it to her, as she perched on the edge of her bed.

"I would like you to help me, I need to talk to you about what happened, so we can make sure whoever hurt you gets found, so they don't hurt anyone ever again." She said very softly and smiled a little at her as she checked out her badge warily. Scully noticed with sadness that she had bandages under her night shirt, and she seemed to be a little uncomfortable. She sighed and smiled sweetly at her again. "Do you want to lie down? I'm a doctor, so I can help you if you are not feeling so good.." She told her softly and Ella seemed a little unsure, but she pouted and nodded, she did feel pretty sore..

" _K.._ " She mumbled sadly and moved to lay down in the bed. Scully straightened up the bedsheets over her little body, and checked her over with her eyes. Ella looked up at her in silence for a while. Scully could tell she was thinking lots of things in her head. "Does my Mommy know you are here?" She asked finally, almost in a whisper.

"Yes." Scully reassured her and nodded. "She's downstairs right now, do you want me to get her?"

Ella shook her head silently, she was ok. She felt safe with the pretty lady with long red hair. She looked at her hair for a long time, amazed by it.

"What is it?" Scully asked her as she noticed.

"Your hair is pretty." She said shyly, and then a little smile appeared on her lips.

Scully smiled widely and thought she was so adorable. She chuckled and relaxed a little, as Ella seemed to be warming up to her.

"Thanks, so is yours." She told her softly.

They stayed like that for a moment, Scully waited until she thought it was the right time to ask her..

" _Ella.._ " She started then, calmly and reaching to get Mulder's badge out of her inner coat pocket. "My partner, Agent Mulder, he was found with you wasn't he?" She asked her very gently, Ella just nodded. Scully hummed and nodded too, she didn't seem to be scared at the mentioning of him. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Ella just looked at her for a little while, not sure how to explain what happened because it was scary and all a bit of a blur. She tried to remember it as best as she could.

"You're a police lady?" She asked her instead, which made Scully smile again.

"Yes." Scully chuckled, amused. She could take her time to answer her, it was ok. "I am, well.. I am with the FBI actually, but _technically_ yes, I am a police lady.."

"Is that man who saved me your husband?"

Scully froze, her heart skipping a beat. She couldn't breathe for a moment.. She said _saved.._

"He _saved_ you?" She gasped, feeling like her heart was going to explode in her chest. She remained calm on the outside though, not to scare Ella. She didn't even notice her say husband, and if she did she didn't react to it..

"Yes. He saved me, he saved me from the demon man." Ella said, her eyes getting wider and nodding, adamant about it. "He found me an.. and he saved me from the man who was hurting me."

Scully felt tears rush to her eyes, tears of total relief. She couldn't help it.

She _knew_ it, she had always known it..

She let out a breath and had to take a minute, moving back a little from Ella, as she gathered herself and raised a hand to her cheek, then her neck, feeling her breathing getting heavier.

When she was ready, she looked back at her and Ella looked at her with worried eyes.

"You all right Miss S-S _sscullrey_?" She asked her cutely, trying to say her name and Scully nodded, smiling widely, and even let out a soft laugh. She was more than ok, she was elated..

"Yes, _yes,_ I'm absolutely fine. I'm sorry, please, tell me what happened.."

Ella let out a long breath and closed her eyes as she got ready to tell her.

"I was at school an.. and I got taken away by the bad man." She started, her voice quiet and afraid. Scully nodded and felt the anger and rage inside of her start to build already.. "He took me away to the woods and it was dark and cold." She continued and then she swallowed anxiously. Scully really didn't want her to carry on if she didn't want to..

"Its ok, you don't have to tell me everything that happened, you just need to tell me what happened before Mulder.. erm before my partner.." She corrected herself, "..arrived and what happened then." She told her softly, trying to make her relax. _God only knew what that monster did to her, but she didn't need to re-live it so soon._ Ella sighed and nodded, opening her eyes again to look at her.

"Well, I don't remember much but- but I was cold and then, he took me out to the trees and he got a knife and.. and he started hurting me, cutting me…" She said, clearly distressed. Scully felt tears in her eyes again, angry and sad tears. She shook her head in disbelief and disgust, as she carried on. "But then another man came, your partner man, he came and at first I thought he was gonna hurt me too, he looked lost and confused but.. but then I saw this demon face and it really scared me, the next thing I know the bad man has gone and your partner man has picked me up and.. and then we fell.. he was tired and he fell, he was trying to take me to his car to take me to the hospital but he fell and then the police arrived..."

Scully nodded and brushed a tear away from her eyes, so relieved yet so devastated for her, because she was so innocent and so brave, after all that had happened to her. She had heard all she needed to hear, she took her hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you, _thank you_ Ella. Really, you are so brave, you really are. I promise you we are going to do all we can to stop that man, we are going to find him." She reassured her firmly, she had to believe that they were going to do that, she had to make sure that the police got her story and let Mulder go. She just had to convince them now, she knew it wouldn't be easy. "I'm going to let you rest now ok? But I need you to tell this to the police later, my partner is being blamed for hurting you, they think he did it because he was found with you." She explained to her and Ella frowned and looked at her sadly, really worried.

" _No!_ No he didn't hurt me, I _swear!_ It was the other man. The bad man.." She exclaimed in frustration and upset. Scully felt her heart breaking, she was absolutely adorable. She just wanted to hug her but that was probably inappropriate and also she was hurt.

"I know, I know." She calmed her down, reassuring her that she understood. "I'm going to get some police to stay here around your house so you feel more safe, all right?" She told her softly, and Ella nodded, closing her eyes again as she held her hand. She didn't want her to go though.

"Can you stay here too?" She asked her quietly. _She didn't know why but the pretty lady made her feel safe._ She had told her Mom all about the demon face and it was there every time she closed her eyes. She felt so scared..

"I.." Scully started, she wanted to go back to Mulder but then again, she couldn't leave her. She was so sweet. "Of course, I can stay until they arrive." She told her softly, and then she reached to into her pocket to call the police.

* * *

 _PLEASE REVIEW!_


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

Scully stayed with Ella until the officers arrived, her Mother had also joined them and was watching over her protectively as the Officers came into her room. They were trying to be as friendly and calm as possible but she just wanted Scully to stay the whole time. She didn't know why she felt that way about her but she was flattered.

Scully couldn't help but think of William, as she did so often these days, and all the moments she had missed in his life, that she could have been there for him, for his achievements and his losses, to console him and hold him when he needed her.. _She could have been there…_

"Agent Scully?"

She heard her name and it made her turn her head suddenly, as she was knocked from her thoughts abruptly, crashing back into reality as she turned to see Skinner, standing by the door of Ella's bedroom. His eyes were urgent and they went right through her, so she cleared her throat and gathered herself, giving him a nod.

She turned back to Ella and told her she had to go now. She was a little reluctant but she finally agreed when her Mother switched places with her on the side of the bed.

Scully let out a small sigh as she released the tension from her chest as she walked to join Skinner. He led her down the landing towards the stairs, away from the others.

"Look, I know that you are putting everything on her account of things but we still need to find more evidence.." He said in his low, hushed voice he always had when he was trying to tell them something serious, but didn't want anyone to hear.

"I know, but it should get Mulder out for now, right?" She asked him in a hushed voice also.

"Well, I'm working on that. This is an FBI case first thing tomorrow morning, so we should be able to let him go but…" he warned her as her eyes grew wider at his words, "..don't hold your breath. This is still ongoing."

She lowered her head again and let out a long breath through puffed cheeks, placing a hand over her forehead. She was under a hell of a lot of stress and she was so tired, Skinner could tell.

"Why don't you go home, get some rest." He suggested kindly, softly. She sighed and shook her head, she was so stressed, there was no way she could sleep. "Dana." He tried again, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder, "I got this, go home." He said again, but it was more like an order this time.

Scully got the message from the tone of his voice, so reluctantly, she left and drove home, not to the Unremarkable House, but to her own home for the night.

* * *

But, she just couldn't go straight home, she was starting to drive that way but then she had to go see him, she had to tell him what was going on.

She knew that Skinner wouldn't be impressed but she drove there and pulled up outside. It was late now and she knew she wouldn't be welcome but at least most of the officers on the case were at Ella's house right then. She got out and locked her car, pulling her coat closer to her. She signed herself in and walked towards the holding cells where an officer let her in after she showed her badge. It was quiet as she had expected and hoped, so she didn't have any trouble getting to him, no funny looks.

As she entered the dark room, she was upset to see that Mulder was still in the same place, still handcuffed to the table, and his head was lowered. It made her angry that they were treating him like that, he didn't even look up as she walked in.

Her heart was breaking, _she was so upset to see him like that.._

"Mulder?" She said in a soft voice, worried. He still didn't look up, which alarmed her further, because it was her..

"Mulder it's _me_.." she told him sadly, her voice full of emotion as she walked towards him, and bent down next to him. He still wasn't looking up, and she tilted her head to look up at him, to try to see his face. She felt her heart ache as she saw him, he looked distraught. She sighed and frowned heavily with concern, placimg a hand on his knee gently and the other over one of his hands on the table, "Mulder, Mulder come on, its ok.." she whispered tenderly. "Look at me.." she requested softly, but all he did was open his eyes, and the look in them broke her heart even more. Her Mulder was _broken_.. "Mulder listen to me.." She laced her fingers with his and squeezed tightly, "I went to Ella's house.." she started, and smiled just a tiny bit on the edge of her lips because she felt relief when he finally looked at her, and he seemed to soften a little. She met his eyes and melted, because he looked just like a little puppy dog.. "Yeah, I found out where she lives, and I spoke to her, she told me everything, everything is going to be ok, she told me that you saved her, you saved her Mulder, I knew it, it's going to be all right.."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! (Sorry it's short)**


End file.
